


Transformers and Naruto! Movie 1!-Legacy of the Uzumaki Clan!

by Flamedance1232



Series: Transformers! [1]
Category: Naruto, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedance1232/pseuds/Flamedance1232
Summary: Uzumaki Maika is the adopted Daughter and oldest child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. For 5 years, she was raised by them believing that they were her biological parents, however, at the time of their deaths she finds out the truth. Taken out of the Village for training two weeks later by her Godfather Jiraiya, Maika trains under him for 12 years in the ninja arts before going to live on the other side of a barrier that kept two different sets of humans separate from each other. It's there that she meets the Autobots through a friend and finds out that there is more to her than meets the eye. However, she also feels herself drawn to their Leader and Prime. Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)





	1. 1: It All Started with the Cars!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided on doing a Transformers: Prime and Naruto crossover story where Ultra Magnus has a Sparkling/Child with an Uzumaki Woman, but because of the Decepticons and those trying to get a capture an Uzumaki, the Sparkling/Child was giving up for adoption without a name only to be raised by Minato Namikaze and his Girlfriend at the time, Uzumaki Kushina as they own child. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Uzumaki Maika. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

_**(12 Years After the Kyuubi Attack!)** _

It's been 17 years since Maika was born and given to her adopted parents as well as 12 years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure no Sato that had a then 5-year-old red haired girl running away when told that her adopted Mother, Father, and baby Brother were all dead. So with everything that was left to her as her adopted Mother's only Heir from clan scrolls and money to the heirlooms, she left Konoha. Hell, she even took everything that belonged to her adopted Father as a clause in his Will stated that if anything happens to both himself and his actual child and Heir, Naruto than Maika was to get all of his jutsu scrolls and money. And with her believing that Naruto had died along side his parents that night, the red head enacted it before leaving with her Godfather, Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage trained her for 11 years as they traveled the Nations which allowed her to get training from others as well. And at the time she was 10, Maika and Jiraiya stopped in what is left of Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool) before the young Uzumaki started to have it rebuilt using the money that her adopted Mother left her along with the money in the treasure vault in Uzu while she continued her training till she was 16, the Godfather/daughter duo went their own way and Maika became a ninja assassin for hire till she was 17 to get the experience which was than she found out about the barrier that keeps the Elemental Nations hidden from the other side as it was more advance in technology then her home lands. That is were one can now find Maika, a few months later and she was loving it, but she does return to her home lands to keep her skills sharp. So onto the story.

...My Line...

_**(12 Years After the Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack: Two Days before Meet: Qatar!)** _

Flying high over the desert of Qatar were two Osprey military helicopters with one carrying an eight man Special Ops Team.

"Oh, God, five months of this," one of the men sighed happily. "I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm."

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks," another stated. "I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But, Bobby, Bobby-" a young man known as Figueroa or Fig to his friends started.

"I'm never going to your mama's house," Robert Epps most commonly known as Epps stated.

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat," Figs went on as if Epps didn't say anything.

"I understand," Epps nodded as then to the rest of the teams annoyances Fig started to speak in Spanish so Epps starts to mimic Figueroa's Spanish words. "English, please."

"English," William Lennox, leader of the team stated with finality in his voice. "I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you got to ruin it for me, man?" Fig asked him. "That's my heritage."

He then went back to speaking in Spanish.

"Fine," Lennox sighed. "Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" another man named Donnelly asked. "Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

"Perfect day," sighed Epps.

"What about you, Captain?" Fig asked them with a smile. "You got a perfect day?"

"Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time," answered Lennox.

"Awww..." some of the soldiers awed.

"He's adorable," Donnelly joked.

"That's too-" Epps went to join in.

"Shut up," Lennox ordered.

There was a lot of various chatter by the base soldiers as they got off the plans after landing.

"Hey, I'm ready to do this," Epps told them with a smile. "Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man."

…My Line…

"Hey, hey!" a soldier yelled.

"Watch this crossover, baby," Epps told the solider he was playing with. "Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line."

…My Line…

"Step aside, ladies," Fig ordered as he pushed some of the soldiers that were showering out of the way.

"Oh, man."

"What? Oh-"

…My Line…

"Lennox!" a local boy named Mahfouz called out as he ran up.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Water?" Mahfouz asked

"Oh, thank you," Lennox smiled at him. "Are you gonna help me with the gear?"

…My Line…

It wasn't long till Lennox walked into the tent and looked at the soldier there.

"My wife on?" he asked a soldier nearby.

"Yes, Captain."

Lennox smiled as he walked over to another computer where Sarah Lennox face was on with a baby girl in her arms.

"Ahahaha! My ladies!"

"Look," she told their Daughter, who made baby noises.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped Lennox. "Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them. Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but... Wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."

"She has your laugh," informed Sarah.

"She laughed?" asked Lennox as his Daughter made more baby noises.

"Her first one, yeah," nodded Sarah

"You la- you sure she didn't just fart?" William went to say before asking.

"No, she's a lady," Sarah sighed before the baby girl started to cry. "She doesn't know you yet, but she will." It was then that the computers started to go on the fritz. "Will?"

"Sarah?" asked Lennox. "Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon. Damn."

Will let out a sigh before standing up straight and looking and without a second thought he left the tent.

...My Line...

Once outside and noticing that it was already dark out making Lennox let out a grunt though they were wondering what was going on as everyone was running around in a panic.

"They bombed the antenna farm!" Epps yelled as he run towards him. "We're under attack!"

Without a second thought he grabbed guns that were nearby before rushing towards the tanks.

"Here, come here!" Will ordered his team and Mahfouz, who let out a squeal. "Come here!" The strange machine let outs strange noise while soldiers where shouting. "Here, hide in here!"

"Oh, my God," gasped Fig. "Okay."

"No!" yelled Epps as he tripped and fall onto his back under the machine. "Oh! Oh-" He then left out a pair of binoculars to his eyes which had the thing looking at him. Fig holds up a mini cannon and fired at the machine before it could attack Epps, who stumbled up to his feet. "What the f-"

"Epps, let's go!" Lennox yelled as Epps almost collapse next to him

The team all took off running while the machine attacked the base after setting another machine after the ones that got away.

...My Line...

**_(Tranquility, Nevada!)_ **

Uzumaki Maika, a 17 almost 18-year-old female, who sat in the back of a classroom, making plans to return to the Elemental Nations for the summer to check upon the finished Uzushiogakure no Sato (the Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides AKA the Hidden Eddie Village). She also wanted to see her Godfather, who was also her mentor in the ninja arts, along with her second cousin twice removed Senju Tsunade and her own apprentice Kato Shizune. The young Uzumaki planned on spending her birthday with them as her Godfather, Jiraiya, had two scrolls for her, one from her parents and the other from a woman known as Uzumaki Midoriko, that wasn't wasn't to be opened till she turned 18.

"Miss Uzumaki!"

A pair of almond doe shape bright glowing blue aquamarine eyes snapped up to the teacher.

"Yes?" the young Uzumaki asked.

"Would you please pay attention?" the teacher asked which made her to roll her eyes as he looked at his list of names. "Sam Witwicky, your up."

Maika watched as Samuel James Witwicky got up from his desk, went to the front, and then dump out the contents of his backpack.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of stuff," he said making the red head to sigh. "For my family gen..."

The young Uzumaki let out a sigh as a jock in front of her used a rubber band to hit Sam.

" **Baka**  (Idiot) Trent," she growled under her breath.

"Who did...who did that?" the teacher asked as he stood and then pointed at the room of teens. "People! Responsibility!"

Maika rolled her eyes again as he didn't look threatening unlike her Godfather when he wanted to be or even Tsunade.

"Okay," Sam started again. "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explore." He reached out to take a paper with a map on it. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctice Circle, which is a big deal."

'Oh, joy,' Maika thought.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf, Sam explained. "So that's the story."

The young Uzumaki completely tuned him out, but then stood up when the bell rung, however, she froze as her eyes stared at a pair of glasses that Sam was holding up. She noticed a map was imprinted on them, but she shook her head before grabbing everything and putting them away. Maika walked out of the classroom while Sam kept trying to sell the glasses.

"Mai, wait up!" a female voice called out making the redhead to stop and look over her shoulder to see a dark haired girl running towards her.

"Mikaela?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if your coming to the lake party later?" Mikaela asked as she caught up.

Maika looked at her as they walked out of the school building.

"Yeah, I'll be there," the Uzumaki answered.

"Great," Mikaela cheered before heading towards Trent and a group of jock. "See you there!"

The red haired girl nodded before walking over to a green convertible Porsche car with an older man.

"Hello, Mr Witwicky," she greeted with a blank expression as she got into the back of the car.

"So, have a good day in school, Maika?"

"School was fine Mr Witwicky," was the answer he got.

"So, where's Sam?"

All the redhead did was point where the said boy was running towards them waving around a piece of paper.

"Yes!" yelled Sam happily. "Yes, yes. I got it. I got it."

"So?" Ron asked

"A-minus," was the answer. "It's an A, though."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said as he went to take the paper. "I can't see." He then looked at it and liked he was thinking about it. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" asked Sam.

"You're good," was the answer that Ron gave him.

All Maika did was close to her eyes as Ron pulled away from the school.

...My Line...

"I got a little surprise for you, son," Ron said as he pulled into a Porsche dealership.

The young Uzumaki just raised a crimson red eyebrow though her aquamarine eyes Shinned in amusement.

"What kind of s-" Sam trailed off as he saw the Porsches.

"Yeah, a little surprise," smirked the older Witwicky.

"No. No, no, no, no!" Sam started to freak out as he looked around in excitement. "Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. I am," Ron told him with a laugh. "You're not getting a Porsche."

The red haired teen snorted before tuning them out as they pulled up to a dealership with cars and trucks that belong in the junkshop.

"Here?" Sam asked in outrage. "No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

The two males and lone female got of the car before walking into the lot and Maika put her hands into the pockets of her dark blue skinny jeans that was hugging her hips.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Okay, let me explain something to you." Sam stated as he looked at the cars. "Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin."

"Ah, okay."

"You want me to live that life? Hmm?"

"No sacrifice-"

"Yeah, no victory."

"No victory."

"You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad."

"Right."

"Gentlemen," an African American greeted them. "And lady." After Maika coughed into her hand. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." The Uzumaki slightly glared at the man as he laughed. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my son and his friend here...are looking to buy their first car."

"You come to see me?"

"We had to," Sam answered.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Maika."

"Sam, Maika, let me talk to you. Sam, Maika, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver.

"Mm."

Rolling her eyes, Maika look around the lot as some yellow and black along with white mixed with red, blue, and yellow mixed with black flash past by her eyes. So, she walked over to check it out with a small smile.

"Wow," she breathed as she ran her hands over the hood of both a 1977 Chevy Camaro and 1936 Martini Porsche 935 Turbo racing car that both have faded paint jobs. "Now what are two handsome cars like you two doing here, hm?" To her shock the Camaro car shivered under her hand. "What in the hell?" Maika removed to her hand as she looked at the car with narrow eyes before she then looked over her shoulder to the three males. "Sam! Mr Witwicky!" All men turned towards her. "Come over here! And check out these Cars!"

Sam walked over to her and the car.

"What did you find, Maika?"

"A 1977 Chevy Camaro and a 1936 Martini Porsche 935 Turbo racing car," the red haired female answered with a smile. "They are a beauty, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered. "This one ain't bad." He ran his hand over the length of the Camaro. "This one's has got racing stripes."

Maika moved to stand in front of the racing car to take a look under the hood as Ron moved to stand next to Sam while the car salesman Bobby went to stand behind it to begin his pitch.

"Yeah, it got racing..." he began, but trailed off looking highly confused again. "Yeah, what is this? What the heck is this?" Bobby looked around as his voice rosed in volume. "I don't know nothing about these cars. Manny!"

Sam slunk into the diver's seat while Maika popped the hood of the Porsche opened to take a look under it while Bobby looked away.

"Oh my Kami (God)," the aquamarine eyed teen breathed in awe. "This engine is amazing." She eyes narrowed even more then before closing the hood of the race car. "Well I can say that Mikaela would no doubt go nuts over this engine if she saw it." This of course had her looking at the camaro with a subsuspicious look while wondering if it was the same for the other car. 'I wonder...'

While Maika was looking over the engine, Sam's picturing himself driving it around town.

"Feels good," he mumbled running his hand over the steering wheel before he noticed an odd emblem in the center of the wheel that made him lean closer to it as he removed the dust with his finger. "Hey, Maika!"

"Yeah?" the young Uzumaki asked as she closed the Porsche's hood.

"Come here for a second?" asked the young Witwicky.

Rising an eyebrow the blue aquamarine eyed 17-year-old walked around the car and to the driver's side door of the Camaro.

"What's up?" she asked as she leaned in.

"This symbol..." Sam began as he pointed it out to her. "It looks just like that pendant and second birthmark of yours."

Maika looked more closely to it as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her hands then gripped her arms above the elbows while she was wearing her firm fitting blue shirt as the sleeves went to her elbows. She just shook her head before she tune back in.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and paint job..." Bobby told them with a smile.

"But, the paints faded," Sam stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's custom," Bobby retorted.

'This guy is ridiculous,' Maika thought annoyed. 'Not even Jiraiya-sensei is this ridiculous.'

"So, it's custom faded?" Sam asked from the diver's seat as Bobby leaned down to look at the male teen.

"Well, it's your first car so I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bobby told him before standing back up and made eye contact with Ron as the Uzumaki rolled her eyes. "5 grand."

"Nope, I'm not paying over 4," Ron said as he crossed his arms while shaking his head. "Sorry."

"And what of this car, Bobby?" Maika asked as she leaned against the race car after she rolled her aquamarine eyes while putting her hands into the pocket of her jeans.

"While seeing as it's a race car from the 1936 than it's about 10 grand," was the dealership owner answer.

'That's about right,' the red haired teen thought before she handed the 10 grand and signed the paperwork that the employ brought out to her.

" _Greater then man_..." the 17-year-old heard the radio play which had her looking at the Camaro with a raised eyebrow. " _Get down and cover your head kid_."

12 years of being trained as a ninja by Jiraiya and others and with a year of using that training had taught her to never question anything and so without thinking about it, Maika dropped to the ground while throwing her arms over her head as a high pitch sound came from the car. The red haired teen stood up slowly noticing that the three males where doing the same thing before Bobby turned slowly in a circle to see very car in the lot, minus the Camaro and Porsche, was windowless.

"4,000," he squeaked as he swirled around on his heels and held up 4 fingers.

A pair of aquamarine eyes snapped towards the Camaro with a glare as Sam and Ron went inside to sign the paperwork for the car. The young kunoichi crossed her arms over her chest as he gave the disapproved look to the car that she now knew was not normal.

...My Line...

The Autobot Scout, Bumblebee, for reasons that he couldn't explain why he felt upset that he made the red haired and glowing aquamarine eyed friend of Samuel James Witwicky disappointed with him. It also made him wonder how this girl could give a look that made him feel this emotion when the only one, who has been able to do that, up till now was his leader, Optimus Prime. There was also seems to be a problem that she was catching onto him thanks to him. Dear Primus, was he in trouble.

...My Line...

"Maika!" Sam called out as he run out waving a set of keys. "The car is mine!"

The Uzumaki looked at Sam with a smile that felt fake to her.

"That's good Sam," she told him as he walked over to her own car. "Hey, I'll see you later for the lake party."

"Ok," agreed the young Witwicky with a nod.

Maika watched as Sam got in, started the engine, and drove the Camaro out of the car dealership's lot. The smile fall from the Uzumaki's face as she got into her own car and headed out of the dealership to an autoshop for paint and wax.

...My Line...

The Autobot Saboteur, Jazz, watched as his charge headed into the autoshop that they pulled to a stop in front of. He waited a few kilks before he opened up the com. unit to his team's leader.

::Jazz ta Optimus Prime:: the Saboteur called.

::Optimus Prime here:: a deep baritone mechanical male answered back. ::Are you with the Uzumaki girl?::

::Yes, sir:: Jazz answered as he saw the girl walk by the window with four cans of paints, two kinds of tap, two cans of wax, and a cloth for the wax. ::OP, Ah tink dat ya should know dat this lit' lady's eyes glow like our optics::

::How is that possible?:: the Prime asked.

::Pit if Ah know:: answered the mech as the girl came back out with the items in bags that he put in the truck of the race car.  ::Optimus, haven’t ya got a hold of Ultra Magnus? Ah mean, he seemed ta act weird when this planet was brought up::

::I’m afraid I have not managed to get a hold of him, yet:: the Prime answered. ::But, you are right. I’ll see what I can do::

::Git it:: the mech said as the redhead got in and he allowed the female human to start his engine. ::Jazz out::

Deciding to get some recharge after speaking with his leader Jazz allowed the red haired femme that for some reason reminds him of a human femme teenage version of Ultra Magnus with a slight temper to do the driving. She had even taken him through a car wash and he knew from that she was planning on repainting his alt-mode and giving him a good waxing as well. Oh, he could imagine how jealous Sunstreaker would be at the Saboteur getting a waxing when he can't if he should ever found out.

...My Line...

Once the Uzumaki got home, she let out a sigh as she walked into the apartment through the front door while taking off her shoes that are always left by the door. Maika threw her book bags on the dining room table with another sigh before the young Uzumaki walked down a hallway and into her room. The blue aquamarine eyed teen's room was designed to looked like a normal bedroom.

The four walls were painted a midnight blue with flame like designs along the bottom in a red-orange color. Against the right hand side wall sat the only Japanese thing which is a tomaru platform bed with black sheets and pillowcases while the comforter was an red-orange. Her night side sat next to her bed holding her alarm clock and bedside lamp while against the left hand side wall sat a desk that held a midnight blue laptop that has a burnt orange spiral on top along with a few textbooks. Along the rest of the right side was a bookshelf that had a few books and manga.

The young Uzumaki walked over to her dresser that sat near the bedroom door and pulled out a firm fitting black tank top and a pair of denim shorts. Maika has always felt drawn to the warm and even darker colors along with the flame like designs because of her Chakra affinity. With a third sigh that day, the dark haired teen walked into her bathroom and stripped down before throwing on the tank top along with the pair of denim shorts.

Once dressed, the aquamarine eyed teen looked into her mirror as she fixed her her hair into a high ponytail though when she finished all she did was stared at her reflection. With a fourth sigh, Maika walked out of the bathroom and heading for the front door where she threw on a pair of 4" heel strapped black sandals before she headed out the door and to her car.


	2. 2: The Lake Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Uzumaki Maika. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

The Saboteur sat in the parking lot of the apartment that the Uzumaki lived in his alt-mode when the red haired girl walked up to stand in front of him with a bit more skin showing than before carrying her book bag with her. 

"Let's get you a new coat of paint, hm?" she sighed as she got out the paint, wax, and tools before she started with the repainting of the Autobot disguised car in a white color. Once she had finished with the main paint she then opened the driver door before taking a seat in the front seat were she dusted it out before waxing the leather seats that were still in good conditions. Once she was done, the young Uzumaki let out a sigh as she got of Jazz's alt-mode while whipping her forehead. "Well, that's all I can do until the white paint is finished drying."

Maika than pulled a sketch book, a drawing pencil, and an outlined black ink pen to draw from her bag while she sat in the disguised Saboteur waiting for the white paint to dry before she finished the rest of the painting. Jazz focused his scanners inwards to keep a watch over her as she continued to draw while she waited and he couldn't help, but noticed that she was different from the rest of her species, hell, he had noticed her birthmark in the center of her chest that the young Witwicky boy mentioned.

...My Line...

::Jazz ta Optimus Prime:: 

::Jazz, did something happen?:: the familiar voice of his leader asked.

::No, but the femme friend of Samuel, Maika has a birthmark in the form of the Autobot symbol, Optimus:: the Saboteur answered.

There was a few moments of silence which had Jazz worried.

::I wish that I could get a hold of Ultra Magnus, but I'm afraid that it's impossible:: the Prime stated.

The race car disguised Autobot kept quiet while the young girl checked the white paint to see if it was dry yet.

::OP, do ya remember when ya had Ultra Magnus crash landed on Earth about 17 almost 18 Orbital Cycles (Years) ago?:: Jazz asked.

::Yes, but what does...:: Optimus trailed off as Jazz line of thinking seem to register. ::There's no way::

::Well, looks like there is:: Jazz told him. ::Ah just ran a scan wit'out her knowing and it came up with her being Half-Cybertronian and Half Human, but...:: The red haired girl pulled a sheet of some kind that had what looked lines for racing stripes and a circle with the number four in the middle. ::She seems to have some kind of energy flowing throughout her whole body:: Jazz let out a vented sigh. ::Then again Ah could be wrong about Mangus, but not about her being a Hybird::

::I see:: the Prime vented a sigh. ::Well keep an eye on her and let me know if you find anything else out::

::Git it Prime:: the race car agreed. ::Jazz out::

After ending the com. link with his leader, the Saboteur went back to watching the young girl as she finished repainting his paint job. He knew that the next thing after the paint dried was a wax and he was looking forward to it.

...My Line...

The Uzumaki got back into the driver side of the race car that she got and went back to drawing a mountain with four faces carved into its side and what looked like part of a village underneath it. She looked at the picture with a sadness filling her very being and knew that one day she would have to return just resign a treat with them.

'Well, all I need to do now is paint it on a canvas and it's done,' Maika thought with a small smile before groaning. 'Now time for the rest of my homework.'

The aquamarine eyed teen pulled out a math textbook along with her notebook and mechanical pencil. When it came to school work, Auto shop, Art, Gym, and Math, minus fractions and long division, was Maika's thing, but when it came to Science mainly Chemistry and English than it just goes over her head. Which wasn't all that embarrassing as she was not even American or British while it was also understandable that with Chemistry was just not anyone's cup of tea unless you happen to be a science major. Once she had finished her math homework, the young 17-year-old female got out of the race car and checked the paint to see if it was completely dried before than got to work on the waxing making it shine. When that was done, she grabbed everything, placed her math books and art supplies back into her backpack, and headed back inside of her apartment to get ready.

...My Line...

The young red haired teen stood in front of a floor length mirror running a brush through her hair already dressed in the clothes that she's going to wear to the Lake Party. The outfit in question is a waist length blue jean jacket that she has left opened over a firm fitting black tank top and a pair of hip hugging gray skinny jeans that is tucked into a pair of mid-calf leather black combat boots. Putting down her brush, Maika then picked up a silver ribbon that she used to tie her hair into a high ponytail and once she was finished with that she then fastened on a golden chain that now holds her pendant to complete her looks. She looked herself over in her mirror before she added light mascara and blue eye shadow along with a thin layer coding of lip gloss. With one last sigh, Maika grabbed her bag that has two Jerichos 9mm handguns, her cell phone, and kunai along with a book inside of it before she walked out of her room and then her place. She took her car to Sam's, who she was carpooling with to a party, though she felt like rolling her eyes.

...My Line...

A small smile came to the red haired girl's face when she got out of her race car and then saw Sam waiting for her already in the Camaro and with a small wave to the Witwicky parents as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Judy Witwicky called out to Sam.

"Yeah, alright," Sam called back.

"Eleven o'clock!" Ron reinforced as Sam waved.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely," Judy called out once again as Sam started the Camaro before letting out a gasp.

"Seat belts on!" Ron yelled at them as Sam pulled out the drive away.

Maika let out a slight laugh though the rest of they said went unheard.

...My Line...

"Hey, Maika," Sam spoke up as he drove.

"Yeah?" she asked while she looked at him.

The young male swallowed nervously while glancing at her from the corner of his eyes at her unaware that his very much alive Camaro was listening in.

"Umm...don't get mad, but I promised that I'll pick Miles up for the Lake Party," he told her as calmly as possible.

At that moment the inside of the Camaro was deathly quiet though both Bumblebee and Sam noticed Maika's eyes narrow and darken while her hair came out of it's ponytail before raising into nine fragments that waved behind her like tails. _(A/N: She learned it from Kushina when said woman was alive.)_

"I'm sorry, but it almost sounded like you said that you were going to pick up Miles," she stated as calmly as possible.

Sam once again swallowed as he was hit with the young Uzumaki's controllable KI though the young Autobot was surprised that a young human teen can even have KI and horrified that the girl can control it in the first place.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he informed.

"Samuel James Witwicky!" Maika growled almost sounding a bit demonic. "You know that I hate Miles especially when he always asking me out and won't take no for an answer." She let out another growl as Sam pulled up onto Miles' Street. "I swear to Kami-sama that if he tries anything Samuel then both him and you well disappear and never be seen again. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" Sam yelled in fear as she glared at him before Maika quickly climbing into the back seat while also trying to get away from Miles.

The young Scout watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and he could still see her anger rolling off her in waves though Bumblebee was a bit worried about the fact that she had looked serious about making both boys disappear and how controlled her KI was on top of that.

...My Line...

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked as they pulled up to the lake.

"Of course, Miles," answered Sam. "It's a lake. Public property and besides Maika was invited." All the red haired girl did was roll her eyes while she kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here." All three of them then out of the Camaro once it was parked. "Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Maika couldn't help, but snort as she walked over to Mikaela with a small smile. "I'm good, right?"

"Hey, Mikky," she greeted.

"I'm so glad you came, Mai," her fellow female told her as they hugged for a brief moment.

"I couldn't leave you here by yourself with all the testosterones," cackled the Uzumaki.

"Hey, guys, check it out," Trent said getting their attention along with his friends. "Oh, hi. Hey, bro." Maika narrowed her eyes at him though she rolled them as Miles started to climb a tree. "That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam answered as Trent walked over to them.

"I see that," was the jock's response as he watched. "It looks- It looks fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Maika flinched as she had heard about that when Judy told her.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asked while the young red haired teen raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"Haha," Sam laughed nervously. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a-it's a good book. Your-Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Mikaela and Maika shared a look before they moved towards them.

"That's funny," Trent growled as he stepped forward.

"Okay, okay," the dark haired girl said as she stepped in between them while the aquamarine eyed girl stood next to her with her arms crossed. "You know what?" Mikaela pushed on Trent's chest. "Stop."

The two girls then walked back to the group though the young Uzumaki looked at Sam with a 'Nice going' look.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

Both the aquamarine eyed girl and Mikaela stood next to each other as they faced Trent.

"Hey, how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asked him with a smile.

"Oh, no," answered Trent at once. "No, no, no. This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny and her little bunny friend just hop in the back seat?"

"Oh," sighed Mikaela. "Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny."

She then reached into the truck and pulled out her bag before she and Maika turned around and started to walk down the street away from the group.

"Oh-kay," Trent said with a shrug. "You'll call me."

...My Line...

A smile came to the red haired Uzumaki as she heard a familiar Camaro drive up to them before slowly to a stop.

" _Who's gonna come around_ -" the radio was playing.

"Mikaela!" Sam called out. "It's Sam."

"- _when you break_?"

"Witwicky?" he asked. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." Mikaela looked over at Maika, who let out a giggle, while shrugging. "You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean-give you a ride home in my car, to your house." The dark haired girl stopped before both her and the young Uzumaki turned to the Camaro. "There you go." The ice blue eyed teen climbed into the back first before Mikaela got into the front. "So...uh..."

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," the young Banes sighed.

"You can duck down if you want," the young Witwicky told her. "I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, no, no, no," she said quickly when she realized what it sounded like. "I didn't mean-I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."

"Oh," Sam breathed.

"This same situation that I'm always in," she told him. "'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."

"Big arms?" asked Sam.

"Preached it Sista," Maika praised. "A calm and collected leader like personality, big arms with six pack abs, a nice light porcelain skin tone, neck length windswept hair that's so dark that it has a tint of red to it, and the most beautiful pair of eyes of bright azure blues." Mikaela let out a giggle as the young Uzumaki had once told her that same description of her perfect dream boy. “However, that still doesn’t mean that you should have to settle for a guy like that with a very small brain.”

"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car," he told her making the two girls to look at him. "Like, I just put in that light there." He was trying to show off his muscles to Mikaela. "And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you... are you new to school?" Mikaela asked him. "This year? This your first year?"

'Well, this is awkward,' Maika thought.

"Oh, no," answered Sam. "No. We've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah, a long time."

"Well, do- do we have any classes together?" Mikaela asked him.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

"Really? Which?"

"History," Sam answered. "Language arts. Math. Science."

"Sam."

"Sam. Yeah."

"Sam Wilkicky."

"Wit-wicky," Sam corrected.

"God, you know what?" asked the dark haired girl. "I'm so sorry. I just-"

"No, it's cool."

"I just didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable," Sam told her before the Camaro started to drive on it's own. "Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on." The young Uzumaki looked at the radio when it turned on playing Sexual Healing before she started to giggle. "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

" _When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing_ -"

"Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so-"

" _Sexual healing. Sex-u-al_."

Maika's giggling turned into a full blown laughter.

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know-I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do.

"Uh-huh," Mikaela said sarcastically as she was pulling her into a half ponytail.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

The Uzumaki was holding her sides as her laughter got louder when the car played I feel good as they came to a stop on top of a hill.

"No, of course not."

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we-I could be. If-"

" _Wooooah! I feel good_!"

"Just pop the hood," Mikaela ordered as she got out of the Camaro with Maika right behind her still cackling and it wasn't long before Sam joined the two girls in front of the car. "Whoa, nice headers." Once the hood was up. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

"Double-pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster," Maika answered for Mikaela as for some reason she had an understanding of fixing cars. 

"Oh. I like to go faster."

"And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap is a little... loose."

"Yeah?" asked Sam. "How did you know that?"

"Uh, my dad," she answered. "He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird," Sam said in surprise. "I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." He then looked away from her. "Oh my God."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it," she informed. "Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent."

"Unh."

"He hates it."

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, uh, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

"Okay," Mikaela stated while Maika started to giggle again. "You want to fire it up for me?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

The Uzumaki face palmed while the disguised Autobot mentally groaned in disbelief while Mikaela let out a sigh.

"You know what?" she asked. "I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah...Good luck with your car."

"Alright," Sam stated as the two girls grabbed their bag out of the Camaro before walking away. "Walking's healthy, right? Oh, God, no no no no no no no no no no. Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on. Please, please."

" _Baby come back_!" Bumblebee started to play.

"Whoo."

" _Any kind of fool could see_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he quickly slammed the hood closed and got back into the Camaro before spinning it around.

The aquamarine eyed girl noticed the smile on Mikaela's face as they walked.

" _There was something- in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah! You can blame it all on me_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he drove up to them. "Wait a second!"

" _I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_!"

The young Banes and Uzumaki than got back into the Camaro and Sam took off down the road.

...My Line...

"There it is," Sam told Mikaela when he pulled up in front of her place.

"I had fun," the dark haired girl told him. "Um. So, you know, thanks for listening."

The young 17-year-old Japanese smiled as the radio played What I've Done.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"You-you think I'm shallow?"

The aquamarine eyed teen looked at her dark haired friend in surprise and disbelief along with Sam.

"I think you're...No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

"Okay," Mikaela told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you at school."

"Alright," Sam agreed as she got out of the Car and walked towards the house. "That's stupid...that was a stupid line. There's more than meets the eye with you. Stupid." He looked back up at her to see that Mikaela waved at him before walking inside. "Oh God." Sam let out a chuckle. "Oh my God. I love my car."

"Good job, Sam," Maika told him as she climbed into the front.

"Thanks Mai," Sam thanked her.

"Hey, your parents won't mind if I stay then night?" she asked. "I'm just to tire to drive home even..."

"Though you left your car at my place," Sam cackled. "Yeah, they won't mind."

The young Uzumaki smiled before Sam headed for his neighborhood.


	3. 3: Maika Meet the Autobots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Maika was laying wide awake in the bed that she has at the Witwicky house when she didn't feel like going home to an empty apartment or was too tired to even return to said place. However, at the moment she was reading a book called THE RED PYRAMID by Rick Riordon as she was unable to fall to asleep though thoughts of the symbol that she saw on the steering wheel of Sam's Camaro and her racing car ran through her head, but she seemed to always came back to the same thing all over, the glasses that Sam has. It also didn't help that she could see that something was on the lenses that looked like a map. With a sigh, the young Uzumaki got up from her bed, put on her shoes as well as her blue jean jacket, and headed down stairs to get a glass of water when she heard what sounded like an engine starting making her to look out the window.

"Oh, God," she heard Sam say as he ran out of his room and onto a balcony in the hallway looking out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Maika raised an eyebrow as she moved towards the stairs. "Hey, that's my car! Hoh- No! No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Sam, what's going on?" the redhead asked as the boy ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Someone is stealing my Car," was the answer she got before Sam ran outside. "Dad, call the cops!" The young Uzumaki quickly rushed outside to see the young Witwicky grab his bike and take off after the Camaro. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?"

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," she sighed she quickly grabbed a skateboard and was able to catch up to Sam.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he held his phone to his ears making the young Uzumaki to sigh in annoyance. "911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

“Sam!” Maika yelled in annoyance.

…My Line…

The young Uzumaki raised an eyebrow as the Camaro pulled into a junkyard before Sam jumped off his bike while Maika hopped off the skateboard and they both walked inside.

“Samuel James Witwicky,” Maika growled as she followed her friend through the yard. “I swear to all of Heaven and Hell that if you get us arrested then I will ask a friend of a mine to hack into your computer and delate everything on it.”

All Sam did was swallow hard in fear as he had seen the result of one of the young Uzumaki’s revenge hack before and he did not want to be on the other side of it.

“Ma…” he trailed off as they caught sight of a giant yellow robot standing a few feet away from them. “Oh, my God.”

‘What the fuck?’ the red haired 17-year-old thought as the young ‘bot pointed a spotlight up to the sky. “Dear Kami.” Maika than titled her head when she what looked like wings on her back. "What the fuck is it?"

“I don’t know,” breathed the Witwicky as he had a look of disbelief on his face before he pulled out his cell phone. “My name-is Sam Witwicky.” Maika just rolled her eyes in annoyance. “And this is Mai…”

“Don’t you dare,” she growled at him as she gave the boy a death glare making him turn the phone back onto himself.

“Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?” Sam asked before he pointed his phone towards where the robot stood for a moment and then turn it back to himself. “You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn’t mine.” The Uzumaki groaned in annoyance. “I’m holding it for Miles.”

“What in the Hell?” Maika asked in shock.

“No, no, wait, that-Okay, that’s not true,” Sam corrected. “It’s mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologized. “Mojo, I love you.”

With a roll her eyes, Maika looked over their hiding place to where the ‘bot was and found that it was no longer there before she turned back to Sam.

“Sam, the car’s gone so let’s go back to your place,” she told him as they slowly walked back while looking around for any danger.

It was then that the young Uzumaki took off in a sprint when 2 dogs started to charge at them while barking making Sam to quickly follow her as he too ran away from them.

“No!” Sam yelled in fear. “No! No! No! My God. No, you’re a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!” The two of them run into a building and while Sam climbed onto some barrels Maika pushed Chakra into her soles and climbed up the wall. "Oh my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" It was then that Sam's car crashed through another entrance. "Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!" The car then chased the dogs away before he started to drive around Sam. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!"

Once Sam ran outside, Maika dropped from the wall and landed in a crouch before she looked towards the exist when she heard the sirens of the police.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam breathed. "Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here."

"Let me see your hands!"

"No, no, no, no! It's not me!"

"Let me see your hands."

"The guy's inside!"

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood."

All the Uzumaki did was roll her eyes before she turned towards the car.

" _Aren't you going to follow him_?" the Camaro asked through the radio.

"And get arrested?" she asked. "I don't think so."

" _Oh_."

"Shill we go?" she asked him with a smile before the Camaro opened its driver side door and allowed her get in. "It's been a long night." She felt the car shake as if it was laughing while it drove out the way it came in. "Just drop me off at the Witwicky's." There were a few clicks, crisp, and whirs from Camaro. "I'll let Mr Witwicky know about Sam getting arrested."

...My Line...

It was getting light out as the ‘bot pulled up in front the Witwicky's house, the young red haired teen got out of the car before rushing over to the Witwicky's while the Camaro left.

"Mr Witwicky!" she called out as he ran inside. "Mr Witwicky!"

The older man walked down the stairs with a yawn before he looked at her.

"What is it Maika?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, the young Uzumaki decided to be blunt.

"Sam's been arrested," she stated plainly.

The older Witwicky let out a groan before turning around and walk back upstairs.

"Let me get dressed," he told her with sigh.

The red haired girl just stood in the spot she was upon coming into the house waiting and once he came back down, the two left to get Sam.

...My Line...

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being," Sam said as if he was talking to a slow person. "It just stood up."

"It just stood up?" asked the Deputy that was interrogating him. "Wow. It's really neat." This had the aquamarine eyed girl rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, chiefie." It was then she narrowed her eyes when the deputy handed Sam a cup and a tissue. "Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." Sam looked at the things in his hands before looking at the deputy with a confused expression on his face. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs," Sam answered with a shake of his head.

Maika felt her eyebrow twitched when another deputy tossed the one interrogating Sam a pill bottle.

"What's these?" he asked as he held it up to show Sam. "Found it in your pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

“Those are his dog's pain pills," the red haired teen stated with annoyance clear in her voice.

"You know, a Chihuahua," Ron backed him up when the deputy looked at him. "A little..."

The deputy let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead which showed off his gun that Sam caught sight of.

"What was that?" the deputy asked when he noticed.

"Huh?" was both Sam's and Maika's question.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent?" the deputy asked him as he got into Sam's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

"You know what?' the young aquamarine eyed teen growled as she forced Sam to stand up. "That's enough of this fucking shit."

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Let's go Sam," the Uzumaki ordered before she dragged him out with Ron right behind them.

...My Line...

Once she got back to her apartment, the aquamarine eyed Japanese female headed into her room where she collapsed on the bad and fall asleep not even caring to take off her jacket. When she woke up again it was round 12 pm, the young Uzumaki got up out of the bed and walked into her bathroom where she stripped off her night clothes and then jumped into the shower to clean herself off from the late night/early this morning adventure. When she finished with her shower, she got, dried off, and then put on a bathrobe before walking back into her bedroom and over to her dresser where she pulled out a pair of blue bra and underwear. Once she had them on, she then walked over to her closet where she pulled out a long flowy sleeves that covers her hands so that only her finger tips showed, low V-neck that showed a good deal of her cleavage, waist length black battle kimono top outlined in red while a burnt orange stash holds it together with a burnt orange spiral outlined in white on the back along with a pair of tight mid-thigh length dark blue biker shorts under upper-thigh length burnt orange apron skirt with a slit up both sides.

She then sat down on her bed and pulled on a pair of ankle length opened toed 2' dark red female ninja sandals before adding a burnt orange spiral pendant outlined in white attached to a blue wizen friendly robotic face hanging from a golden chain around her neck. With a look in the mirror, she then placed her hip pouch onto her left hand side hips while on her right mid-thigh sat another pouch upon white bandages, she then looked at her left wrist were a tattoo of black colored Japanese characters that stood for sword sat. Taking a last look in the mirror, Maika let out a sigh as she tied a forehead protector with a spiral carved into a metal plate sewn onto a red cloth around her forehead seeing as she had felt something off with that day before she quickly headed out the door to go over to Sam's, whom she had plans to hang out with him.

...My Line...

It was right when the red haired teen walked into the house from the back door that he saw Sam walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, Maika, Mo," he greeted them him.

"Morning," the 17-year-old greeted back as she made herself a cup of coffee.

She then took a sip of the coffee while Mojo jumped up onto the counter to look out of the window.

"Mojo, Mojo," Sam chanted as he got a jug of milk out of the fridge.

Maika let out a groan when Mojo started to bark as he looked at something out of the window.

"Stop with the barking, Mojo," she ordered.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's too early. Please?"

He then looked out of the window to see what caused the dog to bark before he jumped back in shock and drops the milk onto the floor while he started to panic.

"What the Hell, Sam?" the young Uzumaki asked in anger as the boy grabbed Mojo, the phone, and her wrist before pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Miles?" Sam asked when someone answered. "Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

" _What are you talking about, man_?" she heard Miles asked as he looked out the window to see the Camaro parked innocently under the window with her race car to her shock.

"Satan's Camaro," Sam answered him. "In my yard. It's stalking me and Rina."

He then hung up the phone, placed Mojo down, and pulled Maika outside with him where he jumped onto his Mother's pink bike before taking off while the red haired teen just stood where he left her when he let go of her wrist.

“Git in youngling,” a male voice spoke from behind her as the Camaro took off after Sam.

Maika jumped in surprise before turning around to only see her race car setting there.

“Huh?”

“Just do wha' Ah say,” the race car sighed.

"Ok, let's go get that idiot," she sighed as she climbed in. “What’s going on anyways? And who are you?”

"My name is Jazz," the race car answered as it peeled out of the yard to follow Sam and the Camaro. “And as for yar first question. My Leader cin explain it bett'ah then AH can.”

“I see,” the Japanese teen sighed.

...My Line...

"Aah!" Sam screamed in fear as he paddles quickly. "Aah-" He looked to see that the Camaro was following him on the side walk. "Stop!"

"Yo, Camaro-bot, you’re not supposed to drive on the sidewalk," Maika stated calmly though she had a smirk in place as Jazz had his window down while the young Scout swerved onto the road.

“My temporary mission partner name is Bumblebee, youngling,” Jazz told her.

“Oh, well, he does look like one,” the Uzumaki stated making the mech to cackle.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he chanted. "Oh, oh-" Maika flinched when Sam hit a bump in the sidewalk and went over the handlebars of the bike in front of Burger King where Mikaela was hanging out with her other friends. "Whoaah!"

"Oh my God!" once of the dark haired girl's other friends gasped.

"Sam?" said dark haired girl asked.

"That has got to hurt," Maika giggled.

"Oh, hi," Sam grunted in greeting

"That was, uh, that was really...awesome."

"Uh, well, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, all right?" Sam asked in answer as he got up and picked up the bike. "I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now." He then took off with Bumblebee following him again. "Got to go."

...My Line...

The young Uzumaki raised an eyebrow when she noticed a police car as Bumblebee pulled up next to Jazz.

"Since when do cops use mustangs for their cars?" she asked before she noticed the words on the side. "And I thought that they have To Serve and Protect on the side of their cars and not To Punish and Enslave."

"It's the Decepticon Barricade, Maika," Jazz told her.

“I don’t like this,” the young Japanese teen sighed. “ **And I thought being a Kunoichi was a pain**."

Without much thought about it, Maika quickly jumped out of Jazz while Bumblebee beeped, whir, clicks, and chirps in worry and confusion, before she took off to where she looked like a blur to anyone watching.

"MAIKA UZUMAKI!" Jazz shouted in anger and worry as both him and Bumblebee took off after her.

...My Line...

It didn't take Maika long to find Sam in an abandoned parking lot through what little Chakra he has and his yelling.

"No!" Sam was heard yelling making her to pick up the pace. "Stop! Oh, God." She of course came to a stop when she saw the police car there with Sam on the ground and it moving forward making him scoot back. "Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"SAM!" she yelled as she rushed to his side.

"I'm-whoah!" Sam screamed. "I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh-whoah whoa-stop, stop!

"Stop it you psycho 'Con!" the young Uzumaki yelled as she moved as will worried that it might hit them.

"Please!" the young Witwicky yelled that he didn't hear what she said. "Okay, what do you want from me? Okay." Then he's shock it started to transformer before his eyes though the red head was already moving to attack. "Oh, God, no! No!"

"Run Sam!" the aquamarine eyed right yelled at him as she tossed a kunai charged with Wind Chakra at Barricade's neck.

However, he dodged it though just barely.

"Oh, shit!" Sam cursed as they took off running away from the Decepticon. "Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit!" The two of them cried out when Barricade hit them and sent them into another car. "It's a bad dream."

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" the Decepticon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?"

"Yeah," Sam answered nervously.

"Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?"

"Huh-"

"Where are the glasses?" Barricade asked him.

With a growl, Maika charged up another kunai with Chakra before she throw it at the 'Con before grabbing Sam and the two run over the roof of the car and jumped onto the ground with the young Witwicky screaming. As they ran towards the entrance/exist of the lot when they noticed Mikaela heading their way making the young Uzumaki to groan.

"Get back!" Sam yelled at her as she turned into the lot. "Stop! Whoah!"

The redhead came to a stop when Sam tackled the dark haired girl off of her motorbike.

"Oh-God!" Mikaela groaned as she took off her helmet and tossed it aside. "What is your problem, Sam?"

"Okay, there's a monster right there!" Sam answered her. "It just attacked me and Maika! Here he comes!" They all looked over to see Barricade running towards them while growling. "All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!"

"Sam, what is that thing?"

Just then to their shock and the young Uzumaki's secret happiness two cars spun onto the scene with the Camaro knocking Barricade off his feet before pulling to a stop next to the others while the race car started to transform.

"You have to get in the car," Sam ordered her. "Get in."

"I don't want-I don't want to," Mikaela told him scared.

"Get in the car," Sam told her. "Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam."

"Get in!" Sam ordered as she jumped in. "Maika!"

"JAZZ!" the teen called in concern.

"Go wit' Bumblebee, Maika!" he called out to the young human teen as he fought with Barricade.

The young Uzumaki looked at Jazz one last time before jumping into the back seat of Bumblebee followed Sam.

"Go, go, go, go, go," Sam ordered once all three of them were in.

...My Line...

The Uzumaki didn't know if she yell at the Scout or laugh when he started to play Pretty Handsome Awkward in the car chase where Barricade chased after Bumblebee while Jazz chased him.

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Oh, God!" Mikaela yelled. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No, we're not," Sam told her. "No, we're not gonna die."

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"Fuck it-" Mikaela cursed.

Maika cursed Bumblebee out in Japanese when he drove towards a glass window of a building.

"Oh my God!" Sam yelled when he noticed as well. "No! We're gonna die!" The young Uzumaki was still cursing out the Scout, but she added in death threats as well when he drove right through the glass. "Oh my God!"

"Oh, oh my God!" Mikaela panicked as all three cars did a U-turn though Barricade didn't do it right.

This allowed Jazz and Bumblebee to get more of a head start.

...My Line...

Bumblebee backed up into a darken corner of a Power Station with Jazz next to him before both of them turned off their lights and engines.

"We're locked in," Sam noted when the Scout locked the doors to keep them in. "Unh! The car won't start."

" **No shit, Captain Obvious** ," Maika growled in Japanese.

"At least we ditched the monster, right?" asked Sam just as Barricade could be see driving past their hiding place. "Okay." All three looked the keys that turned as the Decepticon started to back up. "Time to start..." With a roar both Bumblebee and Jazz shot off from their hiding place, pasted the 'Con, over a bridge, and then Bumblebee spun around opened his doors and sent Sam, Mikaela, and Maika falling out before he and the Porsche transformed taking fighting stances. "Oof!"

"DIE!" Barricade roared while transforming in mid-air and tackling the two Autobots before he unleashed a mini-con.

Maika stayed where she was as she watched the fight looking worried for the two good ‘bots, but she mostly worried about Jazz. Once Barricade was down, the two 'Bots turned around and walked towards the three teens as Sam and Mikaela joined Maika.

"What are they?"

"Their robots," Sam answered.

"Nah, really?" the red haired teen asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

Sam glared at her while Mikaela giggled and Jazz smirked.

"But, like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced...robots," Sam stated as he moved towards them. "Their probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, their definitely Japanese."

"No, they’re not," sighed the Japanese female only to be ignored.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think they wants to hurt us," informed Sam. "They would have done that already."

"Really?" asked Mikaela. "Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

The white, blue, black, and red mech and the red haired girl looked at each other with amusement.

"I think they wants something from me."

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"Oh, honey, you don't know the half of it," Maika stated with smile.

"Can you talk?" asked Sam after shooting a glare at the Uzumaki.

" _XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System_ ," asked Bumblebee.

"So, you...you talk through the radio?" asked the aquamarine eyed teen for the other two.

" _Thank you, you're beautiful_ ," Bumblebee's radio answered as he pointed at her. " _You're wonderful, you're wonderful_."

Jazz cackled at the sight of his charge blushing in embarrassment and then at the glare she threw his way.

"So, what was that last night?" Sam asked as he completely ignored the weird factor of what happened. "What was that?"

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain-Throughout the inanimate vastness of space-Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven-hallelujah_!" Bumblebee answered him.

"Visitors from heaven?" asked Mikaela quietly. "What, what are you two, like, an alien or something?"

"Ya got it youngling," Jazz answered as Bumblebee nodded while pointing at her before the two of them returned to the Alt-mode.

" _Any more questions you want to ask_?"

"They wants us to get in the car," breathed Sam

"And go where?"

Maika didn't have to be told so she got into Jazz while Sam looked at Mikaela.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" he asked Mikaela.

...My Line...

Jazz took the time to change his alt-mode into a completely gray 2007 Pontiac Solstice hardtop when the two of them notices Bumblebee take off leaving the two humans on the side of the road and he drove up to them.

"What did ya two do or say ta him?" Jazz asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything, but Mikaela insulted his looks and he kicked us out before taking off," answered Sam quickly.

Maika looked at them in surprise before she looked behind her guardian to see a new slick Camaro pull up to them.

"Huh?" she breathed in surprise. "Guys!"

"What-?" Sam asked while Mikaela gasped before they got back into Bumblebee's Alt-mode.

The two Autobots then returned to the road.

...My Line...

Maika stepped out of Jazz once he pulled to a stop in an alleyway before moving over to Sam and Mikaela, who had both gotten out of Bumblebee. To her surprise a GMC Topkick, a Search and Rescue Hummer, and a Peterbuilt Semi-Truck drove up and then coming to a stop in front of them before the Semi started to transform followed by the others. Hell, even Jazz transformed along with them to her shock.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the Semi-Transformer asked in a really deep voice.

The red haired teen stared at him in surprise because of how deep his voice and because she felt drawn to him for some reason. She did feel some kind of connection to him, but she didn't know why, however, she know that it was a different connection than the one she felt with Jazz. She had even noticed the Semi-Transformer glance at her with shock, confusion, happiness, and slight interest before looking back at Sam.

"They know your name," whispered Mikaela.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime," the 35 feet Autobot told them. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But, you can call us Autobots for short," the Search and Rescue Hummer told them though his optics where on the Prime and the red haired teen.

"Autobots."

"What's crackin', little bitches?" asked the Porsche Pontiac.

"My first lieutenant and Maika's guardian."

"Hyah!"

Maika let out a cackle when the Lieutenant performed some breakdancing moves.

"Designation: Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz told them as he flipped back to set on a car.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"The internet," Maika answered at the same time.

This got looks from the other Autobots as well as cackles though Optimus gave a small smile.

"That is correct," he agreed with them as he looked back at Sam "We did learn Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He then pointed at an Autobot behind them. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

They all turned around when they heard the sounds of a clicking sound to see two cannons pointed at them which made Jazz growl as his guardian protocols kicked in making Optimus send him a signal look for him to stay back. They then noticed that Maika had summoned a katana with a metallic blade and a stormy blue cloth wrapped around the handle in a diamond like pattern while the tsube in the design of a whirlpool like flame while she had it glowing a blue color.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh, I know I am," Maika answered as she jumped up onto one of the cannons with her blade posed to strike down. "But, I believe the question is...are you?"

The Weapons Specialist looked at her in surprise while the Search and Rescue Hummer smirked in amusement though he could tell that Optimus was a bit worried.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus ordered.

"Maika," Jazz spoke up making her to look at him.

With a sigh, the redhead sealed away her blade before backflipping off of Ironhide's cannon to rejoin Sam and Mikaela on the ground where they looked at her in surprise.

"Just kidding," Ironhide informed him. "I just wanted to show him my cannons." He then looked at the redhead, who was smirking up at him. "I like you, femme."

"I think we're going to get along just fine Ironhide," the Uzumaki stated.

"Heh," Sam laughed nervously.

"Oh boy," groaned the silver Autobot.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," the Prime went on.

"Mmm," he sniffed the air making Maika to look at the gray mech with a raised eyebrow. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the dark haired femme."

At that both Jazz and the young Uzumaki busted up laughing as Sam and Mikaela looked embarrassed.

"Oh, Ratch' dat was a good one," laughed Jazz

"Oh my gosh," gasped Maika. "That was amazing."

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus went on to get off the embarrassing subject.

"Bumblebee, right?"

" _Check out the rep, yep, second to none_ -" Bumblebee's radio played as he punched the air while bouncing.

"So, you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded his head once before a red laser like beam hit his neck making the three teens to look over at Ratchet.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle."

"Awe, the poor guy," Maika cooed in sympathy.

"I'm still working on them."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"We are here looking for the Allspark," he answered. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?"

"Megatron?" the young Uzumaki asked confused. "Who is he?"

Optimus placed two of his fingers to his temple and then from his optic came...a blue laser?

"Our planet was once a powerful empire," he answered as he showed them. "Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars." The red haired female glared at the hologram of the Decepticon. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Oh-My grandfather," breathed Sam.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," the Prime told them. "The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay."

"eBay?" asked Maika as her temper flared along with her hair doing the nine way split that all the Autobots there had looks of horror upon their faces. "eBay, Samuel?" Sam swallowed as he heard the growl in her words. "WHAT IN THE PIT WHERE YOU THINKING?" She was giving him a glowing aquamarine death glare. "You know what?" She held up her hand. "I don't want to know because I already know the answer." She glared at him again as she cracked her knuckles. "You weren't thinking that's what." Optimus stepped forward and picked the redhead up just as she jumped at Sam to beat him black and blue. "Hey!"

The Japanese teen gave him a pout with her arms crossed, but she didn't look angry anymore, however, the Prime did notice something flash across her face and in her eyes before he looked back at the two humans.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet informed them.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus finished. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Well, we're screwed seven ways to Sunday," sighed Maika.

Jazz looked at her before looking back.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" asked Mikaela.

"He better or I'll kill him myself," the Japanese teen growled.


	4. 4: S-7! Wait?! What's S-7?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Uzumaki Maika. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Maika sat in the driver seat of the Pontiac Alt-mode of Jazz as he followed Bumblebee towards the Witwickys house with the rest of the Autobot team following them and it didn't take long before they were pulling up into an alleyway between her house and the Witwicky home.

"I need you two to stay here, alright?" Sam told the two girls once they got out of the two cars. "You two got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them," Sam went on. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, alright?" asked Sam before he ran into his yard.

"He does know that having them to stay is going to be impossible, right?" the red haired and blue aquamarine eyed female asked as she looked over at Mikaela. "After all they are so much taller then us."

Mikaela cackled nervously knowing that her Uzumaki friend had a point before the blue aquamarine eyed girl lifted herself onto the gates and into one of the trees to get a better look.

"Thanks for staying on my path," they heard Ron say sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," they heard Sam's panicked voice while Maika saw Sam slam the back door shut when Ron tried to open it. "No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car-" Ron started to say

"Yeah."

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores," breathed Sam.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Life is great, huh?"

"Life..." Sam turned around when he heard one of the Autobots transform and stand up to see it was Optimus. "Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

Maika was the next one to turn around to see him.

"What in the hell?" she asked quietly in shock. "Yo, Optimus." The Prime looked at her as she placed her hands onto her hips. "I get that you need the glasses, but please give Sam some time to get them." She than noticed that the rest of the Autobot team followed their leader and transformed as well. "You guys are suppose to be Robots in Disguise. So please be patient." She, however, just ended up with throwing her hands into the air when all of them just ignored her suggestion and started to move into the backyard. "OK, don't take my advice and get found out."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, don't," Sam spoke up. "I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it. Come-"

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it," Sam told him. "I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna." Sam looked back to see Optimus move into the yard. "I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now."

"Tonight, right now?" asked Ron

"Right now," Sam answered with nodded.

" _Shh, shh, shh_."

"The-" Sam looked back at the noise to see Bumblebee looking around the corner. "Uh-I love you. God, I love you just so much right now.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you," Ron informed him as Bumblebee listened. "You're three minutes late."

"Right?" Sam asked. "Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

Bumblebee looked at others and shushed them while Ron moved to head back inside.

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you!" Sam called after him. "Sleep good, handsome man!" As he turned around to face the Autobots as they all walked further into the yard, Maika walked inside as well before looking at them annoyed. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" The young Uzumaki let out a sigh while placing her hands onto her hips again as Optimus walked around the yard. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the-please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no!" Than to her shock and Sam's horror the Prime stepped on and crunched the fountain. "Oh, no!"

"Oh-oops. Sorry. My bad."

"Oh, I-you couldn't-You couldn't wait for five-you couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam asked. "I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" He then rushed over to where Aoi  was standing with Mikaela. "I told you two to watch them. I told you two."

"Okay, you know what?" Mikaela told him. "They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"I did try to stop them, but their more impatient then I am and that's saying something," Maika stated with annoyances.

Just than a high pitch barking sounded with in the air making them all to look over to see Mojo run over to Ironhide.

"Oh, this is bad," Sam breathed before he saw Mojo. "No!" The dog just bark at Ironhide before he lifted his leg and peed on the Weapon Specialist. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

"Nnh, wet," groaned Ironhide as kicked the dog and shook his ped.

Sam ran over and caught Mojo before he hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam freaked. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." Ironhide just powered up his cannons and aimed them at the dog. "He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

"Hhh."

"If you could just put the guns away..." Sam swallowed. "Put the-put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation," growled Ironhide.

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" called out Maika making Sam to glare at her.

"Maika," Optimus stressed as he looked at her in disapproval.

"I didn't mean Sam, Prime," she stated. "I was talking about the annoying yapper mutt."

She than let out a gasp when the Prime picked her up and placed her on his left shoulder making her blinking in surprise as she sat down.

"No, no, no, no," Sam answered while still giving the two friends a glare. "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua." Mikaela soon joined him as they looked at Ironhide. "This is my-this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"I sure as hell don't!" called the blue aquamarine eyed girl. "Give me a wolf anyday."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," Maika told him which only earned her a glare.

"Alright. Whoa-ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry," sighed Optimus as Sam ran into the house. "Autobots, recon."

...My Line...

"Where are they?" Sam asked himself as he looked around for the glasses. "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, come on." He then looked over to see Maika jumping into his room while Optimus held up Mikaela in his hand. "What? What is this?"

"Time is short," the Prime told him.

"They really want those glasses," stated Mikaela as Sam helped inside.

"Come on," he sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"Okay."

"Please hurry."

Maika quickly rushed out of Sam's room to the room that the Witwicky parents gave her for when she stayed over at their place.

...My Line...

After she torn up the room looking for the glasses, the young Uzumaki rushed back out and over to Sam's room while tying her hair into a high ponytail using a purple ribbon.

...My Line...

Quickly running in and closing the door behind her, the red haired girl looked over at Sam.

"Sam," she spoke making the boy to look at her. "I looked in my room here and I didn't find them."

"Alright than," he breathed. "Um...why don't you look over in this side of the room." He took her to the right side before doing to the window when he heard something. "Okay. What now? No. No. No. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

"Sam?" Mikaela called out quietly as he still looked around. "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

"I can't deal with this," Sam breathed as he rushed to the window and looked out. "I can't-what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..."

The young Uzumaki let out a sigh as she joined them.

"Oops!"

"Okay, listen," Sam panicked. "You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to-you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

"Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something here," stated Sam. "You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back," the Prime ordered.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

"Move!" Ratchet said as he pushed Ironhide.

"Get away!" Ironhide growled back him.

The young Uzumaki watched the Autobots in amusement.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Optimus. "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

The redhead let out a giggle before she turned around to head back in to help with the looking.

"Ow!" cried Ratchet as he walked right into a power pole making her to turn around and rush to the window to look out at him just as he hit the ground making it shake. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcastically making Maika to giggle.

She then let out a groan when the lights went out only to yelp in shock as a bright light shone into the room.

"Ratchet, point the light," ordered the Prime.

"Come on, hurry," groaned Ironhide.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here," Sam stated as he came to the window and looked. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" they heard Ron call out. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"Damn it all to hell," Maika groaned before she rushed to hide behind Sam bed with Mikaela joining her.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

"What's up?" Sam asked as he opened the door. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" Judy started to say only for Ron to push past Sam and into the room.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought," he stated as he looked around. "What was that light?"

"No, what light?" Sam asked as he turned and followed his Father. "What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!"

"The light!" Ron told him.

"You got two lights in your hand!" Sam said in frustration. "That's what it is."

The red haired Uzumaki rolled her eyes at Sam's panicky tone of voice.

"There was light under the door," Ron told him.

"No, maybe it bounced-" Sam started to say before he trailed off. "Look, you can't-you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did-We knocked for five minutes," Ron stated in disbelief.

'No you didn't,' thought Maika with another eye roll.

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked!" yelled Judy.

"You didn't knock," Sam stated and the blackette found herself agreeing with him. "You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here," Sam told them. "You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" sighed the female Witwicky. "You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

Both Mikaela and Maika looked at each other before they looked away trying not to laugh as they heard Jazz asking Ratchet what masturbating was.

"Judy."

"Was I mastur-No, Mom!" yelled Sam in shock as he glanced over to the girls.

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!"

The two girls shared another look of amusement at they were hearing though Maika felt sorry for Sam as she had been down that road before as Jiraiya had dropped her off with Senju Tsunade when she hit puberty a bit early. Dear Kami, was that embarrassing to listen too cause she did not only just explain how a woman's body worked, but also a male's body and the sexual interaction between either a woman and a woman, a man and a man, or a man and a woman to the point that even Kato Shizune had felt for at the time a young 10-year-old Maika. Though her Sensei, Jiraiya would always be way worse and more embarrassing then Senju Tsunade.

"That's not something for you to bring up," Ron told his wife. "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?

"I mean-"

"Father-son thing," Sam agreed with his Father as he pointed back and forth.

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable," Judy went on as if he didn't say anything. "You can call it...Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" asked the young Witwicky.

The young Uzumaki clapped a hand over her mouth as she turned not to laugh at what she was hearing.

"My special alone time..."

"Stop."

"Mom. You-"

"Judy, stop."

"With myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and-" Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry," the auburn haired woman apologized. "It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

The blue aquamarine eyed girl snorted quietly at that while Mikaela got an amused look.

"No, no, Dad," Sam started again when his Father headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, well, we saw a light."

"Oh, parents."

The two girls glanced at each other when they heard Optimus speak to his team.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it," Ron went on as he turned around to face Sam and missing the Prime.

The Prime quickly moved out of sight though by doing so he shook the house making it seem like an earthquake.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!"

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

The two girls held their breaths as they listened to what was going on in the room and outside in the backyard.

"Quick, hide!" the Prime ordered.

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

Just then the lights came back on again much to everyone in the room relief.

"Hey, the lights are back on," Judy said happily.

"Hide?" Jazz was heard asking. "What? Where? Oh."

"Come on, get out of that tub," Judy told him as she walked into the bathroom.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" her husband asked.

"What about-" Jazz was still heard speaking before Maika noticed him to look inside and then ducking out of side. "Oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh."

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam," complained Judy.

A deadpan look appeared on the young Uzumaki's face at that as she figured that by now that Judy would realize that Sam was a boy and that they were naturally pigs.

"Oh. Oh, no!" Ron sighed as he looked out of the bathroom window. "Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding," Judy asked as she joined.

"The parents are very annoying," she heard Ironhide say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know, we don't harm humans!" Optimus said with a bit of a growl of annoyance. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could," Ironhide said with a sheepish look. "It's an option."

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam," Judy went on. "We wanna know who."

"Mom, I-I told y-," Sam started to say before both Mikaela and Maika stood up from their hiding place.

"Hi," the dark haired girl greet. "I'm Mikaela. I'm a-I'm a friend of Sam's and Maika's best friend."

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Witwicky," the redhead greeted them with a small smile.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous," Judy told Mikaela before she turned her husband. "Isn't that the prettiest girl?" She looked at the dark haired girl with a smile. "No wonder you and Maika are best friends."

"Oh," breathed Ron in shock. "Son-wow."

"They could hear you talking, Mom," Sam told Judy as he bumped fist with his father.

"Thank you," the 17-year-old thanked with a smile.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped the female Witwicky. "I'm sorry that you had to hear our little family discussion about this-"

Mikaela let out a chuckle while the female Uzumaki just looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, that we're bugging you," Ron told him.

"Backpack," Sam spoke up. "Do you have my backpack, ma?"

"Come on, hone," Ron told her as he walked out. "Let's go."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," was her answer as she also left.

The three of them looked at each other before taking off out the door and down the stairs.

...My Line...

When Maika walked into the kitchen, she saw Sam's backpack on the counter making her facepalm in disbelief before she started to go through it pulling out a glass case and opened to see the glasses are inside.

"Your mom is nice," Mikaela told them as she put her up into a ponytail while Aoi held the glasses.

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed absent mindly.

"I'm going to need you both to distract them while I slip out and give these glasses to Optimus, okay?" Maika asked them quietly which them looking at her confused and before they could ask there was a knock on the door.

This made them all to look at each other when they heard voices speaking and after while the three of them walked out of the kitchen.

"What is this?" asked Sam as he spotted a man.

The man that stood with his back to them turned around and smiled which made chills run down the redhead's spin and not a good one.

"How you doing, kid?" he asked. "Is you name Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam answered which earned him a glare from the kunoichi.

"Well, I need you to come with us," he said as he took a step towards them, but Ron and Judy moved to stand in front of them.

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron stated.

"Sir, I am asking politely," stated the man. "Back off."

"You're not taking my son," Ron told him.

"Really?" asked the man. "You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Ron said as Mojo stood in front of them all barking at the man.

"Yeah," the man agreed with a nod. "There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little taco bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" asked Ron angrily as Judy picked up Mojo.

"That is what we are gonna find out," the creep answered as another man walked to him.

"I think direct contact," the man said as he looked the creep, who looked surprised, before looking back at Sam.

He then took the device in the other mans hand.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Step forward, please?"

"Just stand?" Sam asked as he did allowing the creep to point something at Sam and the device started to deep loudly.

"14 Rads, bingo," he breathed as he looked at the boy and back at the device than back at Sam. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

Now Maika was pissed even more then normal and Sam was getting worried because a pissed off female was not a good thing as they all where handcuffs before behind pulled out of the house and then put into cars with Sam, Mikaela, and the blackette in one car with each other.

...My Line...

"So...uh...LadiesMan217," the man said he pulled out a cell phone. "That is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it," answered Sam as he looked over at Mikaela for a bit before looking back.

"What do you make of this?" the creep asked as he then played the video that Sam recorded of Bumblebee and now Maika was glad that she made sure he didn't get her on the video. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," answered Mikaela as she looked a bit pissed off.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer that your car transformed," the creep said. "Enlighten me?"

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" asked Sam. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen...from us, from our home..."

"Sam, shut up!" Maika snapped before he could say anything else. "You don't have to tell this creep anything." She then turned to glare at the said creep. "And as for you, I can sue you for entering our home without a warrant, taking us without a warrant and our permission, and interrogating us without our lawyers present and our parents present." When the creep looked like he was about to open his mouth she spoke up again. "And don't say that I can't because I can."

Sam and Mikaela looked at her in awe while the creep looked angry.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked instead.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" asked Sam. "Like what, E.T? No."

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"As in not real," second the Uzumaki.

"You see this?" asked the creep as he held up a badge to show them. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." The blackette rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"And another thing to add to the list of suing for," Maika smirked at him. "False imprisonment. I bet a judge will love that."

"And he's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela added making the blue eyed girl snort and smile.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," the creep said. "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"What?" asked Sam. "Parole."

"It's nothing," Mikaela said quickly.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my Dad used to teach me to fix?" the dark haired girl asked. "Well, they...they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" asked Sam.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so some times he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" growled the creep. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." The blue eyed teen started to growl under her breath. "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life."

"Oh, great, another thing to the suing list," snarked the red haired girl. "Sexual Harassment of a minor, threatening a minor, and threatening a minor's father. You just love adding things to the list don't you?"

"Watch it missie," he growled.

"Make me?" asked Maika with a smirk. "Cause the last time I check is that you aren't my parents."

"And they are?" the man asked.

The redhead just looked at him with a blank look though she did have a raised eyebrow.

"Dead," she stated bluntly.

This made the man growl in annoyance before they all cried out in shock as they crashed against something and the car swerved. When they came to a stop, a light was pointed on them, and two metal hands came through the window, and grabbed the car. The hands then lifted the car up because the ceiling of the car broke off and they fell to the ground then as one they all looked up and the light went out to show Optimus Prime standing in front of them.

"You assholes are in trouble now," snirked Maika.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime," Sam finished.

For a bit the Prime scanned the redhead to make sure that she was alright before turning to those, who took her and the other two, once he was sure that she alright.

"Taking the children was a bad move," stated Optimus as the other Autobots showed up. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

"Freeze," ordered Ironhide.

"Give me those," Jazz added as the weapons of the men went into his claw-like hand.

Optimus went on his knees to get on eye-length with the creep while the blue aquamarineeyed girl looked to the side to see Bumblebee pointing his own weapon at the men and he chirped happily when he saw that she was unharmed making her to wink at him.

"Hi there," the creep greeted.

"You don't seem afraid," stated Optimus a bit surprised. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are Seven protocols, Okay?" asked the man. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car," growled Optimus in a way that said he was done dealing the guy.

"Alright, me?" asked the man. "You want me to-"

"Now!" Optimus ordered him making Maika to giggle as she jumped out of the car already uncuffed and she then walked over to the Prime. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Though that guy has managed to pissed to me off big time."

"All right, all right," the head agent said as he and the three humans got out of the car. "Get out. Hey. All right, I'm...yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really...killing us."

"Oh, shut up already," the red haired teen ordered him as she glared from her spot next to Optimus pads.

"Hey, hey. how you doing?" he asked ignoring her. "How's it going, huh? This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"I told you to shut up," Maika stated with annoyances.

"Big guys," the agent just went on as he looked up at the Autobots. "Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked as he walked up to the agent. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" asked Mikaela.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked again.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?" asked both Sam and Maika as the boy moved forward and stated to go through the agent's pockets.

"-it," the agent finished before getting mad. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" asked Sam as he looked at it with both girls.

All the redhead did was raised an eyebrow when she saw that the agent's surname is Simmons.

"Yeah," Simmons mumbled as he went back to look at the Autobots again. "Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?" asked Maika.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Simmons with a smirk as he looked at her.

Bumblebee let out what sounded like squealing before Maika double over in laughter when the young Scout started to pee on the agent.

"Ey!" shouted Simmons. "Hey!"

"YOUR ARE AMAZING BUMBLEBEE!" the young Uzumaki called out as she laughed.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered though the redhead could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

Once she calmed down, Maika walked over to Sam with her arms crossed over her chest as Mikaela walked over to Simmons.

"All right, tough guy, take it off," she ordered

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," the dark haired girl answered.

"For what?"

"I thought monkeys didn't wear clothes," Maika stated as she looked her male friend making Ironhide to snort.

"For threatening my dad," Mikaela answered though she did smirk at what the redhead said.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," Simmons told her as he took off his clothes leaving only his underclothes on. "You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice Simmons!" the blackette stated sarcastically.

"Now back behind the pole," Mikaela ordered with amusement in her voice.

Once Simmons was cuffed to the pole along with the other agents, the two teens walked away from him and towards Optimus.

"Optimus!" Ironhide suddenly shouted. "Incoming!"

The young Uzumaki watched as Ironhide summer saluted and punched the ground with his cannon sending a blast that blew out the tires the vans that were coming at them. To help Ironhide even more, the redhead jumped shot forward before jumping into the hood and then the roof on of the other cars into the air where she raised her leg over her head. It was there that she brought it down hard on the ground when she reached it making creaks to appear that started to upturn the ground making big ditches that kept anymore from getting closer to them. Everyone started in shock at the damage that she did to the ground with just a kick.

"Roll out," Optimus ordered once he got over his shock as Maika ran over to Bumblebee, who was closer.

Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal as he transformed down before opening his driver side door allowing her to jump in, closing it, and took off while Sam and Mikaela climbed into Optimus hand. The Autobot Scout speed down the road as he headed for Optimus' portion while Maika got a bad feeling and she always trusted her gut feeling. Looking up, the redhead let out a gasp whens she noticed that Sam and Mikaela had started to fall towards the ground.

"Bee, hurry!" she cried out as the Scout pureed on the speed and once he was close enough, Bumblebee quickly transformed and caught the two brown haired humans while the young Uzumaki looked at them over his shoulder from her place on his back. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Mikaela nodded as Maika jumped down to join them on the ground before they looked up at the sky to see a helicopter.

"No," the young Uzumaki breathed. "Bumblebee, get out of here."

"Stop!" Sam yelled out as they shot hooks at the young Scout that sent him to the ground. "Stop! Wait! No!"

Bumblebee let out a squeal as he looked at the three humans while the girls let out a gasp.

"Noooo!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee let out electronic screaming, shouting, and crying making Maika realize that he was still young in human years and was no doubt the same age as her and her two friends.

"No!" Sam yelled as they ended up surrounded by more black vans that agents with guns started to get of. "Stop! Stop!"

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

"What?" asked Sam as he looked at them to see them putting guns at them. "Okay." Sam, Mikaela, and Maika got down on the ground. "Hah-Look, he's not fighting back!"

Maika just getting angrier as Bumblebee let out more pained electronic squeals.

"Freeze it!"

The young Scout's pained electronic squealing just seems to add more to the fuel the Uzumaki's anger. Sam, Mikaela, and Maika let out grunts as they were forced to stand by the agents.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam yelled as he and Maika managed to break away from the agent that held them and ran to Bumblebee to try and help him only to be tackled followed by being cuffed.

"Don't let him move! I got him down here!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" the redhead yelled as the Scout continued to let out pained electronic squealing.

Sam, Maika, and Mikaela were pulled away from Bumblebee with tears in their eyes.

"No!" Mikaela yelled as she and Aoi were thrown into the van.

"Happy to see me again?" Simmons asked Sam with a smirk only to get glared at. "...Put him in a car with his little criminal and Japanese friends. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!"

...My Line...

The redhead sat next to Mikaela fuming with her arms and legs crossed as they sat in a helicopter with two others.

"So..." Sam spoke as he looked the other two.

"What did they get you for?" a blonde haired woman asked.

"Uh-My friend here," Sam nodded towards the blue aquamarine eyed teen. "And I bought cars," Sam answered. "They turned out to be alien robots."

"Wow," the African-American mouthed in awe.

"Who knew?" asked Sam.


	5. 5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Maika, Sam, and Mikaela got out of the black vans that pulled up to what the three teens were able to deem as the Hoover Dam where they noticed a group of army men were there as well.

"Team attention!" who Maika thought was the leader of the men called out. "Present arms!"

"At ease," the Secretary of Defense told them. "Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir," the Captain thanked him. "What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now," the Secretary answered. "If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

The Uzumaki stood off to the side as both Sam and Mikaela walked forward towards the edge to look over as Simmons walked up to them wearing clothes along with sunglasses making her anger to sky rocket.

"Hey, kid," Simmons greeted Sam. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

"A bad start?" asked the redhead. "A BAD START!" By now Sam and Mikaela had moved away as she leveled her KI at the idiot which had the army men and Secretary of Defense. "You came into Sam's house, put us in handcuffs, and tried to interrogate us. All of this without a warrant and that's not even getting into the sexual harassment of a minor and then threatening a minor's Father." The group of soldiers were all looking at Simmons with glares of their own. "So, I would call that more then a bad start and go right into you without a job and listed as a pedophile." Simmons ended up backing away from her. "Now, where is Sam's car?"

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me very carefully," another man in a suite spoke up. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay," agreed Sam with a nod of his head. "But, first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"Come with me," the guy said again. "We'll talk about your car."

"Thank you," thanked Mikaela with a smile.

With one last glare at Simmons, the redhead spun on her heels and stack away like a predator while the Secretary of Defense and the soldiers watched her.

"All right, here's the situation," Simmons told them as they headed for inside. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons answered him. "Try and keep up with the acronyms."

"And how are we supposed to know that seeing as this is our first time here?" Maika asked. "Or are you just stupid?"

Simmons looked back at her with a glare that she was all to happy to return with her own that made him to look back in front of him fast in fear of her.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Tom Benecheck informed them as they walked into a hanger.

The young Kunoichi moved back away from the giant robot that was as tall as Optimus Prime and hide behind William Lennox.

"Dear God," the secretary breathed. "What is this?"

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry," answered Benecheck. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"Oh, so everyone in S-7 is stupid then," snark the redhead making Lennox to snort in amusement.

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons stated as if she hadn't said anything.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but-I mean, that's Megatron," stated Sam. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," stated Benecheck as he looked Sam. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," Simmons told them. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One." He got up in Sam's face. "That's what we call it."

"LOOK, WHO FUCKING CARES WHAT YOU CALL HIM!" roared the redhead making them all to look at her. "CAUSE ALL I FUCKING CARE ABOUT IS THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT IN THE NORTH POLE! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA FUCK IT ALL TO HELL! FUCKING **BAKAS**! ! What if something happened to the generators than he'll be free to kill people? Huh? What then?"

Sam and Mikaela let out sighs as they both knew that once she was pissed off enough then she was going to rant and let people know that their idiots.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" asked the Secretary just as pissed off as the young Uzumaki.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," stated Benecheck.

"Well you got one now," growled the Defense Secretary.

"So why Earth?" Lennox finally spoke up.

"It's the Allspark," Maika answered him.

"Allspark?" John Killer asked as he looked at her. "What is that?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," the redhead stated.

"Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him," Sam went on for her and got into Simmons face. "Who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" asked Simmons

"Yeah..." Sam answered to only trail off as all three teens looked at him.

"You  **bakas**  know where it is, don't you?" growled Maika.

"Follow me?" Benecheck asked them before walking away.

...My Line...

The group all walked into another hanger next to the one with Megatron where a giant Cube was station and this had Maika even more ticked off.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons told them as they all stood in a room with a glass window.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC," Benecheck told them. "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up," the blonde said. "You-you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question," Benecheck stated as he took them to a different room. "Please step inside." They all walked inside the room as the door closed behind them. "They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow."

"What's that?" Epps asked when he noticed claw marks. "Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man," the blonde's friend told him. "Freddy Krueger had four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! Right? That's Wolverine!"

The redhead looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh while shaking her head.

"That's very funny," Simmons sarcastically said. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," Gen answered as he tossed the guy his phone.

"Ooh," breathed Simmons. "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

He then placed the phone into the box while the redhead raised an eyebrow as they all placed some kind of protective glasses on.

"Nokia's from Finland," Maggie whispered.

"Yes, but he's, you know...a little strange," Killer told her. "He's a little strange."

"I think he's a  **baka** ," stated the young Uzumaki quietly.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation...and funnel it into that box," Simmons explained to them as he pulled lavers while looking at the box.

The redhead watched as said radiation hit the phone and it transformed into a small Cybertronian making Glen, Sam, Mikaela and the others to give a short and surprised yelp. Maika ribbed off the protective gear as she moved towards the box and the little Cybertronian as she figured that was what the Autobot's race was called.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" asked Simmons.

The little Cybertronian moved closer to where the redhead was looking at her with blue optics as it chirp, clicks, and whirls in Cybertronian.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie breathed.

The young Uzumaki flashed a glare towards her before turning it onto Simmons with what he said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

The Sparkling placed it's little servo (Hand) onto the glass of the box at the same time as Maika, who gave it a small smile, and only Sam along with Mikaela noticed.

"Wha-" Maggie finally noticed what was going on between the redhead and the Sparkling.

Without thinking about it and moving on instinct, Maika had her blade unsealed and held Simmons up against the wall with a crimson red death glare leveled at him when he had moved to offline the little 'bot.

"You offline that Sparkling and I will remove your head from your shoulders," she growled before she pulled away from him, deactivated her bloodline, resealed her katana, and then moved to open the box while keeping an eye Simmons while reaching her hand inside slowly while giving the Sparkling a smile. " **It's ok, Sweetheart, I'll protect you from mean, evil Simmons**." The Sparkling made a chirping sound before it climbed into her hand and allowing her to pull it out. " **Your name shill be** **Naitokuro which means Nightclaw in my native language**."

The rest of the group all looked at her in shock as they had no idea what she was saying before they all looked up when the lights started to go flicker.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Killer told them.

"Benecheck," called the main man. "What's going on?"

" _Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power_ -," one of the S7 Technician told him.

"What!"

"- _and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it_ ," the S7 Technician finished telling him.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked him.

Both Simmons and Benecheck nodded their heads.

...My Line...

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Benecheck called out to them as they ran through the dam.

The Uzumaki looked at him as if he was insane and she has no doubt that he is.

"Move it!" Lennox called out to them. "Move it! Let's go!"

"They're popping our generators!"

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Maika thought sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

...My Line...

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table," Simmons told them as they came into an arms room with all kinds of weapons.

A pair of aquamarine eyes sparkled at the many guns and they then fall upon a folding bow with a quiver full of 150 exploding arrows and an excited grin appeared on her face before the redhead picked them up with glee.

"That's good," Lennox told him before turning to his team. "Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

Will looked over at the redhead, he now stood next to and noticed that she had the archery equipment with a gleeful look shining in her eyes and on her face. That had Lennox almost feeling sorry for the Decepticons. Key word being almost. Maika had just placed the quiver onto her back with the arrows over her right shoulder while attached the bow to the back of her left hip when the place shook and the lights flashed making them all to pause to look up.

"You got to take me to my car," Sam told Simmons as he walked up to the man. "You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car?" Simmons asked as he went back to reloading his gun. "It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it," growled Sam in anger.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" argued Simmons.

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know," Simmons interrupted.

"What?" asked Maika. "YOU JUST WANT TO SIT HERE AND WAIT UNTIL MEGABITCH GETS HIS SERVOS ONTO THE ALLSPARK INSTEAD OF THE AUTOBOTS!?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady," Simmons growled at her as he glared.

"Take them to the boy's car," ordered Lennox as he suddenly pushed Simmons up against some of the boxes while holding a gun to his heart.

"Wha-"

It was then that all hell broke loose as the army men followed their captain as they all took out the S7 Agents though the redhead stepped in when one of the agents pointed their gun at Lennox's head by pointing one of her 9. mms at him.

"Drop it," she ordered him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons ordered him. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox informed him as he glared.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction," stated the idiot.

"S7 don't exist," both Epps and Maika stated at the same time making them smile at each other.

"Right," Lennox agreed. "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five," Simmons told him.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three, mm?" asked Lennox.

Maika smirked as she pulled out her second 9. mm gun and pointed it at Simmons head.

"And I'm not going to count at all," she informed him with a sadistically smile.

All the soldiers and agents looked at her afraid at the same time.

"Simmons," Keller spoke up.

"Yes, sir?" asked Simmons.

"I'll do what he says," Keller answered. "Losing's really not an option for these guys. And that young lady really would love to kill you if given the chance."

Simmons looked back at Lennox before looking at Maika and then to Keller.

"Alright," he agreed. "Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the word onto the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

The redhead gave a pleased smile as she put up her guns and then followed them out.

...My Line...

Upon reaching a pair of doors, Maika kicked them opened when she caught the sound of pained pained electronic moaning behinds and what she saw when they were opened made her see red.

"BUMBLEBEE!" she yelled as she shot into the room looking like a blur only faintly hearing the others telling them to stop.

"No, no!" Sam yelled. "Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" ordered Benecheck.

"You got to let him go!" Sam told them. "Let him go!"

"STOP IT AND LET HIM GO NOW OR I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT I WILL DYE THIS ROOM RED WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Maika yelled having finally lost her cool making all agents in the room stopped and did as she ordered before she moved closer and climbed up onto the young Scout's chest. "Bumblebee?" The Autobot quiet down confused on why they stopped torturing him and when he onlined his optics the first thing that he saw was the redhead, who gave him a smile. "You okay?"

Bumblebee made squealing like sound before he looked around the place for Sam and Mikaela to see that soldiers and agents watching them.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked as the young Scout cupped the kunoichi in his servos while setting up with a cannon pointed them.

" _Yeah_!" Bumblebee answered with an electronic growling as he masked dropped down.

"Listen to me," Sam told him. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

The young Autobot made more electronic growling noise while Maika looked over his servo and down at them,

"Bumblebee, your okay," she told him. "They won't hurt you."

"No, no, don't worry about them," Sam joined in. "They're okay." He then looked at them. "Right? They're not gonna hurt you." The young Kunoichi looked worried for Bumblebee as he continued to point his cannon at them. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. He's just protective of Maika seeing as his leader has taken an interest in her and her own Guardian isn't here. Okay, come on."

"Bumblebee!" She called up to him making him look at her for a moment before looking away. "BUMBLEBEE! LOOK AT ME?!" This made him turn his attention onto her. "Everything is okay, Sweetheart." She gave him a smile while cupping his face. "You're okay. They won't hurt again cause if they do then I will not be Miss Nice Maika." Bumblebee turned his attention back at the other humans before looking back at her with a shake of his helm. "Darling, I'm alright. They won't hurt Sam or Mikaela or me. And they sure as hell won't hurt you again." She gave him a soft smile. "Sweetie, I need you to put your cannon down, okay?"

The redhead's smile grew bigger as the sounds of the cannons got softer and the mask lifted before the young Scout nuzzled her finding comfort with her. He now understood why Optimus has taken an interest in her cause she was a bit like him, but different as she wasn't afraid to bloody her hands with human blood or Cybertronian energon. If her threats to the one, who were freezing him, is anything to go by.

"Here, come with me," Sam told him as he noticed that Bumblebee was starting to calm down. "I'm gonna take you to the Allspark."

Maika looked up at Bumblebee for a moment thinking that he was going to put her down, but instead he started to follow Sam and the other humans making her fall back onto his servo. This got a laugh out of him which had her to lightly smack his chest with a smile of her own.

...My Line...

Upon reaching the hanger with the cube, Bumblebee made an electrical squeal before he placed Maika on the ground next to Sam before he turned to cube and placed his hands onto it making it shrink in on itself.

"Ah, okay, here we go," Epps said as he moved around a bit. "He doing something. He doing something."

"Whoo."

"Oh my God," both Mikaela and Maika breathed as the Cube grew smaller.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain_ ," Bumblebee's radio played once he had the cube in hand. " _Let's get to it._ "

"He's right," Lennox agreed with a nod. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Bumblebee bent down and gave the cube to Sam. "Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good!" the secretary nodded in agreement. "Right!"

"But, we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Lennox went on.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" Keller exclaimed as he turned to Simmons.

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

"Sire, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them," Lennox told him. "Let's move."

"In the alien archive, sir!"

"The alien archive-"

"There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?" asked Keller.

"I don't k-anything's possible!" Simmons answered. "Did you see that? Poof!"

"Alright," Lennox said as they quickly moved. "You three, get it in the car!" All three teens quickly got into the Camaro after the young Scout transformed down. "Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air." Bumblebee took off while Lennox still talked. "When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!" Keller called out as the soldiers and agents got into vehicle.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" ordered Lennox as they took off after Bumblebee.

"This way, this way, this way!"

...My Line...

Maika sat in the back with the cube while Naitokuro sat on her shoulder looking at it in confusion.

"Cube's okay?" Sam asked as he looked back at the red head.

"Yeah, it's fine," the young Uzumaki asked as she looked at it.

"Put the seat belt on it," Sam suggested making the kunoichi to roll her eyes before she did so.

After a few more miles, they where able to catch sight of the other 4 Autobots speeding towards them from the other way.

"Wrong way, Prime!" Maika yelled out to him with a giggle.

"It's Optimus," called Sam.

Naitokuro made a little chirping noise wondering what has his Adopted Carrier so happy. The teens watched as Optimus slammed on his brakes and skidded around just behind them with Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet all coping his actions.

...My Line...

::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime:: the Scout commed as the three teens talked about the cube.

::Optimus here:: the Prime answered with his voice colored in relief. ::Are you okay Bumblebee?::

::Yes sir:: the young Autobot answered.

::Bumblebee is Maika wit' ya?:: Jazz asked as he joined in sounding worried about his charge.

::Of course:: Bumblebee answered sounding angry that he would think that he wouldn't try and protect her. ::I'll protect her until she is back with you, Jazz::

::Tanks Bee:: laughed Jazz. ::Ah am glad dat yar alright, Youngling::

::Can't keep...:: Bumblebee started to say before he trailed off when he picked up an presence inside of his alt mode making him to turn his scanner inwards. ::WHAT IN THE PIT?::

Jazz and Optimus from where they were speed up at that along with the others as they drove behind them.

::Bumblebee, what's wrong?:: Ironhide asked as he joined in.

::Youngling:: Ratchet spoke up.

::Yo, Bee::

::Bumblebee?::

...My Line...

Bumblebee made a squeal noise upon hearing the chirp and when his scanners picked up on the Sparkling, who sat closer to the pinkette's face.

" _Maika_ _, what's that_?" the radio asked.

"What's what?" all three teens asked.

" _That little guy upon your shoulder_ s," was the answer they got.

Three pair of eyes turned to the little Cybertronian, who let out a chirp, as the aquamarine eyed kunoichi took the Sparkling from her shoulders and held him close to her chest thus her heart.

...My Line...

Bumblebee didn't answer right away, but when he did there was an awe tone to his voice.

::Maika has a Sparkling with her:: was the answer they got.

::WHAT?:: all of the other Autobots yelled in shock.

::How is that possible?:: Ratchet asked him. ::Did she tell you?::

::It would seem that S7 was using the Allspark to bring to life Sparklings before killing them:: informed Bumblebee sadly.

::I see:: breathed Optimus sadly. ::But, how did she get this one?::

Bumblebee went to ask her, but made sure that he put the Comm link where they could hear.

"S7 used the cube and activated him." Maika answered as all of the Autobots heard the anger in her voice. "They were going to kill him, Bee, so I saved him." They felt happy that she was able to help little one. "I was hoping that Ratchet could tell me a bit more about Cybertronian young."

::Of course:: Ratchet's voice heard coming from the radio. ::After we get the Allspark somewhere safe and end this fight then I'll be more then happy too::

A smile came to Maika's face as she held the little bot closer to her chest.

"That'll be great," she told him. " **Arigatou**  (Thank you), Ratchet."

::No problem Youngling:: the CMO told her.

The redhead smiled down at the little bot as he let out a chirp.

::So, ya going ta adopt the lit' guy then?:: Jazz asked

Bumblebee cackled a bit while Ironhide laughed out loud while the Prime was speechless.

"What do you think, Jazz?" was her answer.

::Ah think dat ya are a Carrier:: he laughed a bit more. ::So, what's his Designation? Huh...dat is ta say his name::

"It's Naitokuro which in Japanese is Nightclaw," was the answer she gave her.

::A perfect designation for the Sparkling:: Optimus finally spoke up.

The young Uzumaki couldn't help, but smile bigger at hearing the Prime give his blessing in a roundabout way. Just than a familiar police car was seen following them with a few vehicles.

"No, no, no, no, no," Sam chanted making the two girls to look at him.

"What?" Mikaela asked him.

"It's the same cop!" answered Sam as they looked behind them. "Block them, block them, block them."

Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet pulled ranked around Bumblebee as a Decepticon started to transform before he started to destroy all the cars in front of him which had Optimus also transforming.

"Oh my God," breathed Mikaela when both the Prime and the Decepticon went over the edge of the bridge.

"Is Prime going to be alright, Bee, Jazz?" the redhead asked with worry coloring her tone.

::He'll be fine, Maika:: the disguise Pontiac answered through the comm.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Lennox called out after they pulled into Mission City and came to a stop. "Mount up!"

"Move out!" a soldier called out as Lennox ran into an electronic store. "Move out! Go! Go!"

Maika quickly got out of Bumblebee and rushed over to Jazz's Alt Mode before she climbed in just as Lennox ran out of the electronic store.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Lennox stated as he ran up to Epps and placed some radios into his Second-in-Command.

"Wait?" Epps asked as the Captain got into their armored jeep. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them!" he exclaimed with annoyances. "It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man," Epps complained as they drove to the middle the of the city. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." The Sergeant held up one of the radios. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps looked up when he heard what sounded like an engine making him to look up to a fighter jet. "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

...My Line...

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cuber," ordered Lennox as they started to pull to a stop in the middle of Mission City. "You got it?" Everyone got out of their vehicles while the Autobots all remained in their alt modes. "Air Force has arrived! Pop Smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps asked through the radio while the Uzumaki glared up at the sky as few of the soldiers popped smoke. "We have you visual." The F-22 flew over head and a little to low for Maika's comfort. "Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

"Jazz," the aquamarine eyed kunoichi spoke up.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed making the pedestrians to scream and run away.

"Please tell me, you copy?" Epps bagged.

Maika was flying through hand signs that her hands looked like blurs.

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered them as he rushed forward. "Take over!" He ran over to a furbie truck. "Bumblebee!"

"No, no, no!" yelled Lennox. "Move!"

The group of soldiers, Sam, and Mikaela rushed away at the same time as the young Uzumaki slammed her hands onto the ground.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH STYLE WALL!"

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered as he and Bumblebee lifted the furbie truck as a wall of Earth lifted up in front to add an extra layer of protection. "Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall Black!"

"Incoming!" shouted the Weapons Specialist before a blast form the F-22. "Unnnh!"

The missile hit the slab of Earth and blasted it apart while also destroying the truck that Ironhide and Bumblebee was holding up sending the two Autobots flying along with those around them and behind them. The redhead went flying through the air form the blast to land on Jazz's hood with a groan of pain and annoyance before she sat up and off of her guardian.

"Anybody hurt?" a soldier asked as they all got back up. "Everyone okay?"

"Clear the area!" another soldier yelled out.

"Oh my God," gasped Sam once he got up from the ground. "Bumblebee?!"

Maika spun around at Sam's shout and what she saw angered her as the young Scout had no legs because of the blast.

"Bumblebee!" she cried out as she rushed to his side. "Oh my Kami, Bumblebee." She placed a hand on his cheek plate. "Don't move Bumblebee. It's going to be okay." She then started to look around when Sam and Mikaela came up to join her. "RATCHET!"

"Here," Sam spoke up as he waved Jazz back. "Here, back, back, back!" Jazz revered back at Sam's request. "You alright?" This made the young Senju to roll her eyes at him. "What happened, Maika?"

"It was the explosion caused by that missile from that glitching Decepticon F-22 jet," she answered with a growl as she glared up at the sky before looking back at Bumblebee, who tried to move forward.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asked Epps from nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked right back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" the Captain once again asked. "They shot at us!"

The redhead looked over them with narrowed eyes.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," Epps informed him. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"What in the hell?!" she asked as a Decepticon tank attacked then looked around before she spotted a tow truck nearby as the other Autobots all took off to fight the tank. "Mikaela!" The dark haired girl looked over at her. "Do you see that tow truck over there?"

Mikaela looked over to where she was pointing to see the truck in question.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you think that you can hot wire it so we can use it to get Bumblebee out of here?" the redhead asked her for a second

"Yeah," the blue eyed girl answered with a nod before taking off to get the truck.

Maika looked over at the fighting before turning back to the young Autobot.

"IT'S MEGATRON!" she heard Jazz yell as the Leader of the Decepticons made an appearance. "RETREAT!"

"MOVE!" Ratchet joined in.

"FALL BACK!" Jazz yelled once again as he and other three Autobots open fire at the tell mech.

"FALL BACK!" Lennox ordered his men as Jazz was sent to the ground from a blast that Megatron fired. "Get our guys out of the way!" All the fighters ran back leaving Jazz to fight Megatron on his own. "Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here, now!" Epps yelled into his radio as Megatron made off with Jazz in his clutches.

Maika took off like a shot from a gun though she was running to fast for anyone, but the Autobots to see her before she pushed chakra to her soles and ran up the side of a building that had a better birds eye view.

"That all you got?" asked Jazz as he fired at the titan. "Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin," growled the Decepticon as he grabbed Jazz by one of his legs.

The redhead removed the bow she took from S7's base, reached behind her on her right side to the quiver that she has on her beck, took an exploding arrow than nicked the arrow into the bow, and raised it to shoulder length as she pulled back the string while taking aim as the tall gray mech.

"You want a piece of me?" asked Jazz as he continued to shot. "You want a piece?"

"No!" growled Megatron as he started to pull on Jazz making the silver Autobot to scream not noticing Maika firing the arrow that sailed through the air before it attached to his right shoulder. "I want..."

Jazz let out a cry of surprise as he was dropped when the arrow that attached itself to Megatron exploded. Once Jazz hit the ground on his peds there was a red flash and the young Kunoichi appeared on his right shoulder with a smirk on her lips.

"Are you alright, Jazz?"she asked as she replaced the bow back into place.

"Tanks lit' lady," the Saboteur thanked with a smirk of his own as his visor light up in amusement.

Without anymore words the young Uzumaki jumped into air using Jazz's shoulder as a springboard, lifted her right leg into the air, and brought it down when she reached the ground. Creaking started to appear before it exploded sending debris up into the air while the bigger piece the human soldiers used to hide behind before she flashed back to Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela.

"Wrap it around the head," Sam informed just as Maika returned.

"About time you've returned," Mikaela said as the red head moved to help them.

"Sorry," the Kunoichi apologized. "But, Jazz needed help."

The dark haired girl smiled at her before they got back to work.

"Sam!" Lennox yelled as he ran up to them with a few of his men. "Where' the Cube?"

"Right there," answered the young Witwicky as he pointed at it.

"Okay," breathed the Captain as he took off.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck," Sam went on telling the two girls just Lennox returned. "Okay?"

"Okay," panted the army soldier.

"What?"

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare," Lennox started to say as he handed Sam a flare. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top." The aquamarine eyed kunoichi raised an eyebrow. "Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No," breathed Sam.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no," Sam repeated. "I can't do this!"

"Listen to me!" ordered Lennox as he pulled Sam down to look him in the eyes. "You're a soldier now! Alright? I need to take this Cube." The captain thrust the Cube into the boy's arms. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are gonna die."

"I'll go with him, Captain Lennox," Maika told him. "I have a skill set that the Decepticons have never gone against before."

The army Captain looked at her as he thought about what some of his men have told him of what they saw the young redhead do from running at speeds that make her look like a blur then up the side of a building, flashing onto Jazz's shoulder after saving him from being killed, and then destroying the ground with just her heel without breaking anything or bring harm to herself.

"Alright," he agreed with a nod though he didn't like it before he turned to Mikaela. "You got to go." Both Sam and Maika jumped down from where they were standing on the truck. "You got to go."

"No, I'm not leaving," the dark haired teen told as she continued getting Bumblebee hooked up.

"You need to go," ordered Lennox again. "No, get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" she asked him as she walked by him to get Bumblebee onto the truck.

Lennox watched her for a few minutes before he ran off.

"Army Black Hawk requested," Epps spoke. "Immediate evec for civilian boy and girl with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Sam," Ironhide spoke up.

"Maika," Jazz joined in.

"We will protect you two," Ratchet finished for them.

"Okay," agreed the Witwicky.

The redhead just pulled out her bow again and ready an arrow.

"Hh."

"Epps, were are those planes?" asked Lennox as he ran over to his Second.

"Sam!" Mikaela called out as she ran over to him while Maika moved over to Jazz. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

"Ya be careful," the carformer told her.

"I'll try, Jazz," the redhead stated with a nod.

"Sam, Maika!" Ironhide called out as the redhead joined Sam's side. "Get to the building!"

"Move!" ordered Ratchet as the two humans started to run with the four Autobots falling them.

"Decepticons, attack!" they heard Megatron order.

"Cover fire," Jazz told them all.

...My Line...

"Watch out!" the Weapons Specialist yelled as he and the others all attacked the Decepticon in front of them before he took off. "Keep moving, Sam, Maika! Don't stop!"

"Whoa!" Sam yelled as Starscream landed as he transformed in front of them. "No!"

"No!" Ironhide yelled as he and the other three Autobots opened fire. "GAH!"

"IRONHIDE!" Sam yelled out form his hiding place.

"JAZZ!" the redhead yelled out with worry as she fired off her arrows and detonating them on connect with the seeker.

She cried out when the four Autobots where hit and hurt as Starscream took off.

"Sam, Maika, get to the building," ordered Ironhide.

The two teens didn't need to be told twice as they took off.

...My Line...

Sam and Maika reached through the streets as Megatron appeared behind them making the young blackette to wonder where Optimus was.

"Give me that Cube, children!" she heard Megatron growled.

Sliding to a stop, the young Kunoichi turned to face him as she flew through hand signs.

"Sam, keeping going!" she yelled before taking a deep breath. 'FIRE STYLE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!"

With an exhale, the Uzumaki let loose multiple whitish blue dragon head shape fireballs before she spun around on her heels and took off no evening staying to see if they hit Megatron or not.

...My Line...

"Sam!" she called out.

The Witwicky boy let out a sigh of relief when Maika appeared next to him quickly as he reached the building. The two teens rushed inside where they found a set of stairs that would get to them to the roof when the sound of a glass window breaking behind reached their ears.

"You're not gonna get us," Sam mumbled as they ran up the stairs. "You're not gonna get us!"

"I smell you...children!" the Decepticon Leader growled from somewhere behind them.

"OH SHIT!" Maika cried out as the floor behind them exploded as Megatron tried to get them.

"MAGGOTS!" roared the tall mech.

"I TAKE GREAT OFFENCE TO THAT MEGABITCH!" shouted the redhead kunoichi as she throw kunais with exploding tags attached them to try and delay him.

...My Line...

To the young 17-year-old aquamarine eyed girl's relief they managed to reach the roof where they took noticed of the helicopters.

"Heeeey!" Sam yelled as he slammed the flare against the building. "Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!

He waved the flare wildly with the sparks dancing as he did so while Hoshibi urged him to go faster when she took noticed of one of the army copters slowly hovering up towards them.

"We've got the kids," a soldier said as he leaned out while reaching for the Cube that Sam obliged and held out for him to take, but when they were only an inch apart both Sam and the young Kunoichi noticed Starscream.

"Watch out!" Sam warned to late as the seeker fired at the copter.

"Missile!"

Reacting quickly Maika tackled Sam to the ground as the copter spun out of control which made the tail blade slice through the building's roof.

"HANG ON, CHILDREN!" she heard Optimus called out to them.

"OPTIMUS!"

Looking around quickly as relief flooded her body at hearing the Prime's voice, Maika pulled Sam over to a statue just as Megatron burst through the roof top. The two teens quickly climbed up on the edge as the red head looked down at the ground.

"No! No!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked them as he moved closer.

"Ooooh..." breathed Sam as he looked down at the below them. "Where do we go? No. Ah. Hh. No. No no no."

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet while the femme will be my bonded," Megatron told him.

"Whoah!" Sam breathed as a look of horror crossed Maika's face before disgust took control. "Oh, no, no, no, no." Sam looked at Megatron. "I'm never giving you this Allspark"

"And I would rather die then to ever be your bonded, you son of a bitch!" the redhead yelled in anger.

"Oh, so unwise," growled the Decepticon Leader as he transformed his servo into a wrecking ball and slammed it into the statue that Sam and the young Kunoichi was hiding behind.

The two teens let loose screams and at the speed that they were falling, Maika would never be able to grab Sam and flash to the ground, but to her eternal relief both her and the Witwicky were caught in a large hand.

"I got you both," a familiar voice spoke up making both teens to look up to see the Prime. "Hold onto the Cube, Sam." Optimus then started to slid down the buildings until a large figure slammed into him and sent him flying to the ground while the two 17-year-olds held onto him like a lifeline before they crashed into the streets. "Sam?" The young boy looked up at him as the redhead looked up and over at Megatron. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice," Sam told him while panting. "No victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest," the Prime told him making a pair of aquamarine eyes to widen as the owner's head snapped towards him. "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

"What are you crazy?" the redhead asked him angrily.

To her surprise and wonder a sad look passed across the Prime's face as his optics meet her eyes before it disappeared.

"Forgive me, Sweetspark," the Prime breathed.

"Prime," Maika started to say only to be cut off when Optimus put her and Sam on the ground.

"Get behind me," he ordered them as he stood up. "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime," Megatron growled as he also got up.

The aquamarine eyed kunoichi grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled away form the fight.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall.

"You still fight for the weak!" the Decepticon Leader yelled. "That is why you- lose!"

Maika turned her eyes onto Sam as the fighting between both leaders continued.

"Sam, we can't offline Prime," she breathed. "It's not right and it's not fair." Sam nodded his head in agreement. "So if putting the Cube into Optimus' chest well destroyed them both than maybe it will do the same if it was put into Megatron's chest instead."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It worth a shot, Sam," was her answered. "The Autobots can't lose their leader and without Optimus, we'll lose against the Decepticons." She looked at the fight to see Megatron having the upper hand. "There's also the fact that I really don't want to lose him." Sam nodded his head again before they watched Megatron get hit by a lot of missiles from all sides and then get tripped by Optimus which caused him to fail to the ground. This made Sam, who had tried to get away to scrambled away from the Decepticon. "SAM!"

"MINE!"

"Whoa!" the Witwicky gasped. "Oh. Hh! Woah! Whoah!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Whoa-"

"Mine!" growled Megatron as he started to crowle. "All-spark-k!"

"Sam!" Optimus called out to him. "Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Sam Jumped up onto his feet where he fallen and held the Cube above his head making the red head to smile at him. "No, Sam!" He then thrust the Cube into Megatron's Spark Chamber and they all watched as the red energy form the Allspark vanished into Megatron making him stumble back, weak from the raw power of the Cuber and then fell to the ground, dead. As the young kunoichi came out of her hiding place as Optimus stood back up walking over to the dead Decepticon. "You left me no...choice, brother." This startled Maika and horrified her as Optimus then knelt down to Sam's height. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

The 17-year-old turned around and a face came to her face as Mikaela and Bumblebee drove up before she looked over to Jazz, who smirked at her, as he sauntered over to her and held out his hand to her. She cackled before she stepped onto it and he brought her up and closer to his face.

"Am in your debt lil' lady," Jazz stated.

"Thank nothing of it Jazz," she told him with a smile. "I was happy to help."

He then put her back on the ground as the little bot that she had saved back at S7 came out of hiding to her surprise.

"We have gained new ones new comrade," Optimus spoke up. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" a voice asked making Maika to look over at Bumblebee in surprise.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus answered.

"You speak now?" asked Sam in shock.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bumblebee told him.

"Ah would also like ta stay with Maika," Jazz stated.

"If that is their choice," Optimus informed them.

"Yes," Sam answered.

The redhead walked over to her Guardian Autobot with a smile while gently touching his leg.

"Of course, you can, Jazz," she stated.

The Prime smiled at seeing the close bond between Guardian and Charge that Jazz and the redhead had with each other already.

...My Line...

It has been a month since the battle in Mission City and to Maika's amusement as well as joy Sam was dating Mikaela though she didn't know where she stood with the Prime even though they are friends have been since he first came to earth. But, right now all the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, and her where on the hilltop that the young Scout had his first break down.

...My Line...

_With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet._

_And fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home._

_We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting._

_I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart._

_Like us, there's more to them...than meets the eye._

_I am Optimus Prime._

_And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars._

_We are here._

_We...are waiting_.-Optimus Prime

...My Line...

Maika looked over at the Prime as he sent a message into space trying to wonder how he seems to know that she wants to ask about why he asked her to forgive him for being a suicidal baka and is able to avoid her or change the topic. Though she had first given him a scolding of a lifetime for his stupid stunt that had his team in stitches as they watched and listened to a little human girl chow out their leader. Hell, the human soldiers were also laughing at the sight that made. Ironhide had even said that he deserved it for being suicidal when the Prime had asked them why they were just laughing and that even they knew not to piss off a femme no matter the race. With a sigh, she pulled her mind out of the past before she turned her aquamarine eyes onto where Sam and Mikaela were making out on top of Bumblebee much to her amusement and pity.


End file.
